Homicidal Spree 2: Reality Check!
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: Raven Roth is finally recovering, and she will soon marry Beast Boy. When strange images start appearing, confusion is everywhere. Is Robbie really gone, or does she need a reality check? BBRae, RobStar :: Sequel to Homicidal Spree:
1. Chapter 1: Failing Dignity!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This fan fiction is dedicated to Firenze2000**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Failing Dignity!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_

_**This story is a sequel to Homicidal Spree! If you do not wish to read that story, then there is a brief summary below! To thse who do wish to read Homicidal Spree, then I wish to warn you of a few things!(: My grammer really sucks, and their are a lot of mistakes in the passages! Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year! **_

_**Cheers!**_

_**-Ravenmasteroftele**_

* * *

_Recall:_

_Raven Roth was captured by Robbie Cliser. He got Raven pregnant, and she also received a strange disease from him. Robbie died from the disease that was given to Raven. When everyone thought she was finally safe, she was captured by Slade. Faking the fact that he had a antidote, he nearly tricked the Titans into helping him. Raven was soon safe, but she lost herunborn child. For the past three months, she has been haunted by unwanted memories._

* * *

_Three months later……_

Sweat drenched Raven's forehead, and she felt her legs fail to move. A dark figure was on her tail, and his face was set in stone. Shadows traced the edge of the dark hallway, and Raven did her best to escape them.

"Leave me alone!" Raven hollered, as she continued to run. The hallway began to slope forward, and it grew longer. Every step she took led her to nowhere, and the shadows were gaining. The dark figure was closer now, and she began to panic.

"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried, as she tried to form a shield. Nothing seemed to work, and Raven continued to run. The never ending darkness began to blind her, and her ears began to ring. Suddenly, her shoulder began to tremble. Somebody was pulling her upwards, and light began to shine through. Shutting her eyes in fear, Raven began to squirm. When she opened them again, Beast Boy's green face appeared.

"Raven! Wake up!" Beast Boy murmured, as he shook her shoulders. Sweat smothered Raven's pillow, and she blushed.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, as he massaged her back. Pulling away from his touch, Raven felt her body tremble.

"I'm fine." Raven lied, as she laid back down.

"Raven." Beast Boy scolded, as he looked at her lovingly. Scooting closer to her, he began to prompt the answers from Raven.

"I had that nightmare again." Raven whispered, as she clutched her heart. Holding her close, Beast Boy whispered words of remorse. The two had been sharing a bedroom for the past month, and they were going to get married in two weeks time.

"That's the third time this week." Beast Boy whispered, as he smoothed her hair down. Fretting profusely, Raven sighed. Their room was destroyed, and black energy still surrounded objects.

"I'll go get you some tea." Beast Boy sighed, as he pulled himself out of the bed. The sheets tumbled downward, and Raven wrapped her arms around herself.

"Will you be okay?" Beast Boy asked, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have to meditate." Raven stated, as she nodded her head. Placing her hand on her aching head, Raven went to get some medication. Stumbling drowsily, Raven marched towards the bathroom. Pausing for a moment, Raven glanced outside of the nearest window. The moon hung in the air, and stars laminated the sky.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Beast Boy asked, as he returned with her tea.

"I was getting medicine." Raven whispered, as she grasped the tea in her finger tips. Trembling, Raven felt the cup slip from her grasp.

"Shit!" Raven growled, as she leaned down to pick up the shattered cup. Grasping the pieces of glass, Raven felt one of them piercing her skin. Jumping upwards, Raven took a quick glance at the window. What she saw, nearly stopped her heart.

"It's him" Raven whimpered, as his face disappeared a second afterwards.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, as he looked at the window. Finding nothing, he looked at Raven in surprise.

"He was there!" Raven murmured, as she pointed at the window.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked, as he scratched his head. Looking at Raven worriedly, he yawned.

"Robbie! I saw him!" Raven cried, as black magic crackled.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, skeptical ness covered his voice. Walking forward, he looked outside the window. Seeing nothing but a empty roof, he walked back to Raven.

"I didn't see anything." Beast Boy stated, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sighing, Raven scowled at the world.

"He was smirking at me!" Raven said, as she looked at the floor worriedly. _'I'm going crazy,'_ Raven thought. Still glancing around, Raven stared at Beast Boy sadly.

"I'm probably just tired." Raven whispered, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Nodding, Beast Boy lead her back to their room.

* * *

_The Next Morning……_

"I hate this." Raven growled, as she flushed the toilette abruptly. The doctor told her it was normal, and that she shouldn't worry. She hated it! She hated having to get up every morning to puke, and she hated her sore feet. She may have been recovering from a illness, but she couldn't help being angry. Nobody else in the tower had to heave, last night's dinner into a toilette.

"Great! Now, I'm hungry! Raven snapped, as she ambled towards the kitchen. Hearing hushed voices, Raven decided not to enter the room. Curiosity got the better of her, and she placed her ear against the door. Listening in to the conversation, Raven's stomach gave a familiar twinge of pain.

"Do you really think she saw him?" Robin asked, as his voice grew louder.

"I'm not sure! She looked pretty scared though!" Beast Boy cried, as he wrapped his arm around himself.

"Is there is something wrong with, friend Raven? Perhaps she is ill!" Starfire suggested, as her voice jumped upwards.

"She said, thatshe was justtired." Beast Boy responded, as his voice became muffled. Footsteps approached the door, and Raven jumped backwards. They were talking about her, and she was overcome with rage! The door opened, and Beast Boy stood at the doorway. Glaring at him, Raven felt her frustration mount.

"Why did you tell them about it? That was private! Now they're going to think I'm crazy! Who knows; Maybe I am! " Raven growled, as she glowered at him.

"I didn't think that….." Beast Boy began, as he looked at her helplessly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" Raven howled, as she marched away. Staring at her in disbelief, Beast Boy ran forward. Grabbing her arm, Beast Boy pulled her around. Trembling once again, Raven felt her inside's melt. _'It wasn't fair! Why did I have to deal, with all this bullshit! What did I do wrong,' _Raven thought. Tears offruhstration overwhelmed her, and she placed her hood over her face.

"Raven." Beast Boy whispered, as he wrapped her in a embrace. Hugging him back, Raven felt herself lose stress. If it wasn't for Beast Boy, then Raven would have committed suicide a long time ago. A flashback from the dream awakened in her brain, and Raven stiffened once again.

"It's alright." Beast Boy whispered, as he kneaded her back carefully. Releasing a contented sigh, she relaxed once again.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't think you would care if I told them." Beast Boy whispered, as he continued to hold her.

"I never wanted to see his face again!" Raven whispered, as she felt tears overwhelm her. Shoving them back down her throat, Raven tried to hide her trembling emotions.

"Your safe! I won't let anything harm you!" Beast Boy stated, as he held Raven closer. Pulling away, Raven stared at Beast Boy heartily.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Raven questioned, as she stared at the floor.

"Of course not!" Beast Boy cried, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sadly, Raven continued to glare at the ground.

"Then what is going on?" Raven asked, as she turned around. Preparing to walk off, Raven ran her feet against the floor. Grabbing onto her arm, Beast Boy held onto it gently.

"Your just confused!" Beast Boy stated, as he walked her to their bedroom.

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2:Abstract Imaging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000**.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Apparently, I am not allowed to answer your reviews in new chapters. I will however, answer your reviews in the email format.This website will automatically send my response to your email address.( I don't look at your email address at all.This websitewill automatically send my response to you.)If you do not receive a answer to your review, then contact me by reviewing! I really appreciate all your reviews! They help me update a lot faster! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Cheers!_**

**_-Ravenmasteroftele!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Abstract Imaging.**

* * *

Cold drifted into the room, and Raven curled into a tight ball. The silence was eerie, and Raven was frightened. She had seen Robbie's face again, and she wasn't sure she should tell Beast Boy. Remembering the incident, Raven placed her hand on her forehead. 

_Flashback_

_"How are you feeling?" Beast Boy questioned, as he ate dinner. Getting up from the table, Raven brought her dish to the sink. Rinsing the plate off, she let out a contented sigh._

_"Good. I guess,I really was just tired." Raven responded, as she remebered last week's incident. Looking at her with concern, Beast Boy gave a unsatisfied noise._

_"Don't look at me like that!" Raven snapped, as she tapped her foot angrily. Stalking off to take a shower, Raven growled in irritation. Arriving at the bathroom, she had immediately turned the water hot. Steam consumed the room, and the water pierced her fragile skin. After washing up, Raven pulled herself out of the shower. Looking into the mirror, Raven swore she saw a distant shadow._

_"I must be dreaming." Raven whispered, as she turned around. The shadow was no longer there. Turning back towards the mirror, Raven glanced at the shadow wonderingly. The shadow was in the mirror, but yet…… It was not there when she turned around. '**How could the mirror show something that is not here,**' Raven thought. A small breeze began to blow, but there was no window.**'A windowless room, did NOT have cool breezes,'** Raven contemplated._

_"Why is it so cold?" Raven wondered, as she wrapped herself in the towel. Looking at the mirror, Raven realized that the shadow had gotten bigger. Turning around, Raven began to walk forward. Raven reached the place at the wall, where the shadowhad been. It was so cold, and Raven could see her breath. Glancing forward, Raven saw something move. She could sense another life force in the room, and she was getting extremely nervous. Raven's blackpowers began to quiver, and wrap itself around inatimate objects._

_"What's going on?" Raven asked, as she felt herself lose the ability to breath. Clutching her stomach, Raven realized something was attacking her._

_"Hey Rae! Are you alright?" Beast Boy cried, as he hollered through the closed door. Jumping, Raven felt the spirit leave her. Vomit filled her cheeks, and she heaved over the toilette._

_"I'm fine." Raven answered, even though she felt horrible._

_"Open up!" Beast Boy cheered, as he knocked at the door. Feeling slightly better, Raven looked at the door curiously._

_"But I'm naked!" Raven stated, as she placed her hand at the doorknob. Clutching a towel, Raven wrapped it around herself._

_"I know! That's why, I wanted to come in!" Beast Boy smirked, as Raven opened the door._

_End of Flashback…._

"I should tell him, but I…. What if it isn't real?" Raven asked herself, as she leaned backwards. Something was happening to her, and she didn't want to be alone. That was very unlike her, but she couldn't help it. Robbie was after her, and she knew it. She may not have seen his face, but their was something about the figure.

"I'm back!" Beast Boy cried, as he walked into the doorway. Smiling broadly, he plopped next to Raven.

"I've got something for you!" Beast Boy whispered, as he snuggled close to her. Feeling safe, Raven excepted the embrace.

"What?" Raven asked, as she felt stress leave her. Looking at the green changeling curiously, she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Guess." Beast Boy chirped, as he patted her back cheerfully. Straightening up, Raven gave him a angry glare.

"No!" Raven growled, causing Beast Boy to back off. His smile never faltered, and he waved his hands happily.

"Look!" Beast Boy cried, as he pulled out two airline tickets. Waving them in front of Raven's nose, Beast Boy bounced up excitedly.

"Stop moving!" Raven cried, as she grabbed the tickets from Beast Boy. Looking at the papers, Raven discovered that they were tickets to a cruise.

"No, I'm not going." Raven immediately stated, as she looked at the paper display. The cruise took place over their wedding date, and this made Raven angry. He may have been thick at times, but she never thought he would forget the wedding.

"But…" Beast Boy began, as he looked at Raven's face. Hurt flashed across her face for a second, but it was soon covered with emotionless ness.

"You idiot! It's over our wedding!" Raven scowled, as she looked at the tickets with maliciousness. Looking at Beast Boy, she saw his face look disgruntled momentarily.

"I know… That's the reason I bought the tickets." Beast Boy said, as he pointed at them feverishly.

"Beast Boy." Raven sighed. "Technically, honeymoons are after the wedding. This cruisetakes off,the day before,we're supposed to get married." Raven said, as she looked at him curiously.

"I know! Beast Boy stated, as he looked at her cheerfully.

"Then, why did you buy the tickets?" Raven asked, as she looked at Beast Boy skeptically.

"The place we were supposed to get married at got burned down! Apparently, some people had a wild party!" Beast Boy said, as he smiled broadly. "This will save us the last minute rush of finding a new place."

"I'm not sure..." Raven sighed, as she looked at Beast Boy. Confusion was tearing her up, and she looked at the floor. These images frightened her, and she wasn't ready to leave home.

"We could get married at a warm, sunny beach!" Beast Boy whimpered, as he looked at her unhappily.

"I don't do warm and sunny." Raven scowled, looking into Beast Boy's emerald eyes. sadness filled his face, and Raven stiffled a sad sigh.

"What about the others?" Raven questioned, as she stared at Beast Boy.

"I have tickets for them too!" Beast Boy laughed, as Raven looked at him questionably.

"Where did you get the money for this?" Raven questioned, looking down at the tickets gravely. All she wanted to do was lay down, but this had to happen.

"Cyborg, purchased them!" Beast Boy cried, as Raven stared suspiciously. Sighing, Raven laid her head on a nearby pillow.

"I guess." Raven said, as she wrapped a blanket around herself.

"**YES**!" Beast Boy hollered, as he lunged upwards. Feeling that had been suppressed, were finally executed.

"Why was it so important, anyway?" Raven asked, looking at Beast Boy's flustered face.

"Well, I…" Beast Boy began, looking at Raven's grim face. Swallowing his intestines, Beast Boy caught Raven's eye.

"Beast Boy." Raven growled, as she became enraged. Death was spelled on Raven's face, and she looked at Beast Boy with fire.

"I already had a chapel booked." Beast Boy blushed, as he stared at Raven's face.

"What if I said no?" Raven scowled, eying Beast Boy carefully.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed." Beast Boy said, looking at Raven hazardously.

"Are you avoiding the question?" Raven asked, as she glared at him expectantly.

"Maybe." Beast Boy responded, looking at the very ill Raven.

"**BEAST BOY**." Raven hollered, glaring at him anxiously.

"I got to go!" Beast Boy said, as he flew out of the room. Exhaustion hit, and Raven laid back on another pillow.

"Maybe…. A vacation would do me good." Raven said, as she looked at the ceiling. Fighting off sleep, Raven was worried about her dreams. What if she was attacked by that monster?

"I hate this.." Raven grumbled, as she struggled with amnesia. Sludge crawled up her throat, and Raven once again rushed to the toilette.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000**

* * *

**Chapter 3: On the Go!**

* * *

Raven Roth sat amidst her belongings, staring at a suitcase carelessly. A few more days, and she would be a married woman.

"Mrs. Logan." Raven said, as she stared at the floor. It was a interesting name, and she liked it. Light from the window stung her eyes, and she closed the blinds hastily. Looking into the window pane, Raven could have sworn a shadow was behind her. Sometimes, Raven dreamed of the apparition. Now, she could not distinguish if the creature was a dream or whether it was truly there.

"I need this vacation." Raven sighed, as she dwelled on her memories. The memoirs haunting fingers were grabbing her, and she looked around the room blindly. Placing the remaining items into her bag, Raven hauled the suitcase out of the room. Walking into the empty living room, Raven grew nervous. Once upon a time she likedto be alone, but lately….. That shadow enjoyed hunting, and she was its prey.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked, as a clamor came from behind. Not bothering to check what had made the sound, Raven picked up her pace. Yet, the noises seemed to gain speed as well. Walking more rapidly, Raven pulled the luggage with her powers, down the stairs. Their it was again, and this time it grew louder. Strangely, it sounded like a bunch of overexcited slugs.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" A voice cried from behind her, and Raven jerked around. Staring at the young red head, Raven realized that the strange noises had come from Silky.

"I'm fine." Raven sighed, relief filled her trembling body. Self hatred spilled over her, and she smacked her shoulder angrily.

"You look like, you have done the seeing of a ghost!" Starfire smiled, as she petted Silky with pleasure.

"I'm okay, Star." Raven whispered, as she thought about Starfire. The young red head had guessed Raven's problem, and without even realizing it.

"Okay!" Starfire chirped, as she turned around. Galloping towards the door, Starfire soon disappeared.

"I'm so stupid! How could I lose control?" Raven growled, as she kicked the wall. Kicking the wall evenharder, Raven felt her bone shatter.

"Damn it!" Raven growled, as she healed her throbbing foot. Rushing into the garage, Raven placed her belongings in the trunk of the T-car. Sighing, she slid onto her knees. Placing her legs in front of her, Raven buried her head in her hands. No tears flowed, and she willed herself to meditate. Crossing her legs, Raven floated into the lotus position.

"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted. A few moments later, Raven was interrupted by her communicator. Bringing it up to her face, Robin's visage appeared on screen.

"It's time for dinner." Robin said, as he looked at her curiously. Stomach growling, Raven looked at the floor sadly.

"I'm not hungry." Raven whispered, looking at the communicator. Giving her a concerned look, Robin shut his communicator off. Raven was indeed hungry, but her hunger took away some of the pain in her heart. Frowning, Raven continued to mediate.

* * *

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, as the Titans sat down to dinner. Putting soy sauce on his tofu, Beast Boy gave a unsatisfied frown.

"She wasn't hungry." Robin responded, giving Beast Boy a worried gaze. Glancing around, Beast Boy noticed the concern on everyone's face.

"She didn't eat breakfast this morning,either." Beast Boy whispered, sighing unhappily.

"I'll talk to her." Beast Boy stated, overcome with worried.

"I knew it!" Robin howled, giving Beast Boy the I-told-you-so look.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, as he picked at his dinner. Looking at him smugly, Robin prepared to give his explanation.

"After being kidnapped by Robbie; She defiantly needed therapy! I told you this!" Robin smiled, as Beast Boy growled at him.

"Five minutes ago, I bumped into Raven. She was doing the freaking out." Starfire said, as she looked at her friends. The room grew silent, and the movement of silverware was all that washeard.

"If she isn't better by the time we get back, then she goes to Dr. Macho." Robin stated, as he continued eating. Looking ready to protest, Beast Boy glared at Robin with ruefulness. Dr. Macho was the best doctor in Jump City, but Beast Boy hoped it wouldn't come to that. Raven was prideful, and being sent to therapy would destroy her. The door to the living room opened, and Raven stepped in. Her face was red, and fear was written on her eye balls. Collapsing onto the floor, Raven felt Beast Boy's strong arms wrap around her.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, his voice overflowing with worry. Feeling slightly better, Raven regained her balance.

"I'm ecstatic." Raven grumbled, as she rushed past them. Raven returned to her room quickly.

"Your right, I guess….. Raven does need help." Beast Boy sighed, not looking directly at Robin.

"I'm not hungry." Beast Boy whispered, pushing his plate away. Deciding to check on Raven, Beast Boy waltzed down the hallway. Entering their bedroom, Beast Boy realized that the room was empty. He could hear the sound of vomiting in the distance, and he gave a discontented smile. A few moments later, Raven entered the room.

"Raven…. Why did you collapse?" Beast Boy questioned, as he led the limping Raven to the bed.

"No reason." Raven whispered, as she laid down. Feeling slightly light headed, Raven closed her eyes. Beast Boy's thoughts were upon her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"You haven't eaten." Beast Boy said, as he wrapped his arms around her. Bones stuck out of Raven's body, and Beast Boy snuggled her closer.

"I'm not hungry." Raven excused, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Hoping the trip would be good for her, Raven looked at thetickets for the trip,monotonously.

* * *

_The next day….._

"I'm so excited" Beast Boy bounced, as they clambered into the car. Sitting in peace, Raven felt herself getting wound up.

"Aren't you excited, Rae! We're getting married." Beast Boy hollered, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Smiling, Raven glanced outside of the car. Images flew past her, and she rolled down the window. The sunshine made lines on her lap, and she couldn't help smiling. It was a beautiful day.

"Yeah." Raven whispered, as she leaned closer to him. Her stomach let out a gigantic moan, causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Raven snapped, as her stomach rumbled again.

"You should eat more, girl." Cyborg said, as he pulled the car onto the highway. Ignoring the other Titans, Raven continued to look outside. Air blew in her face, and happiness gripped her stomach. She was finally getting away from the shadow.

"I'll try to eat more." Raven said, as she looked at Beast Boy happily. Squeezing her shoulder happily, Beast Boy smiled broadly.

"I knew this trip would be good for you!" Beast Boy said, as he bounced upwards.

"We're here." Cyborg said, as they pulled into a parking lot. Glancing forward, their was only one boat in the dock. The remaining boat was tiny, and it looked like a small breeze would kill it. Wood planks were loose on the deck, and the paint was chipped.

"Whatis the boat number?" Cyborg asked, as he looked around. Placing his hands in his pockets, Beast Boy scavenged the tickets.

"4B." Beast Boy said, pointing towards the rickety boat. The sun disappeared, and the earth was overcast. Not only that, but rain began to fall. A strange fog seemed to surround the boat, and Raven's heart was screaming a warning. '_This isn't right_,' Raven though. Her legs refused to move, and Raven refused to get out of the car.

"What's the matter?" Beast boy asked, as he looked at the petrified Raven.

"There is something wrong with that boat!" Raven whispered, as she looked at it. The eerie mist was getting stronger, and fog engulfed the area.

"It's small, but it works!" Beast Boy said, as he tried to pull Raven out of the boat. Darkness seemed to overcome everything, and her heart continued to holler.Her heartspounding growing louder and louder,asshe fought him. The water was dark, and grew continuously choppier.

"Strange weather." Cyborg commented, as he pulled their things out of the car.

"I don't think we should go!" Raven cried, as she planted her feet. Still pulling, Beast Boy felt sweat roll down his forehead.

"The boat is a little smaller, then I expected." Robin said, scratching the back of his head haughtily.

"Maybe, Raven is right. It does't look unsafe." Robin stated, looking at Beast Boy earnestly.

"We only have to spend, one day on the boat! Tomorrow night, we'll be at the islands anyway." Beast Boy said, as he finally got Raven out of the car.

"There is something, terribly wrong! I can feel it!" Raven said, as she shifted position. '_Does anyone else see the boat's aura,'_ Raven wondered.

"It's not just the boat! There is something on the boat! It's not human!" Raven hollered, as Beast Boy pulled her across the ground.

"Come on! We have got to go! We're going to get married!" Beast Boy said, as he pulled Raven onto the boat. They were soon greeted by a man, his face looked weathered by time.

"My name is, Charlie." The man hissed, as he pulled their luggage aboard the ship. Chills went down her spine, and Raven knew that they had made a terrible mistake. They were not going to get out of this alive.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Horrible Tale!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000.**

**No flaming please!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Horrible Tale!**

* * *

The water pushed against the boat, and Raven shut her eyes. Raven sat on the bottom floor of the boat, counting the passing milliseconds. The bunk beds were soggy and wet, just like the weather outside. Beast Boy had come to see her several times, but she refused toacknowledge his presence. Every noise made Raven's head turn, and the constant movement of the boat made things worse. A large creaking noise came from the steps, and Raven stared at them.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" Starfire asked, as she walked downwards. Sighing softly, Raven returned to staring at the ceiling.

"I'm fine." Raven grumbled, as she continues to glare. Bugs swarmed the area, and Raven swore that this boat was infected by the Plague.

"Beast Boy is ill. I think something is upsetting him." Starfire hinted, as she plopped down on the bunk bed, beside Raven.

"Good." Raven growled, jumping at another sound.

"I tried talking to him, but he would not respond." Starfire continued, giving a troubled sigh.

"He deserves it." Raven scowled, as she tried to ignore Starfire. Starfiresighed again, and she looked at Raven anxiously.

"Fine! I'll go check on him!" Raven snapped, as she jumped forwards. The lights began to flicker, and Raven jumped absentmindedly. Walking forward, Raven heard the stairs creak under her feet. A cricket pranced proudly across the stairwell, and Raven smashed it instantly. Looking ahead, Raven saw Beast Boy. He was standing by the railing, with a depressed look on his face.

"Hello, Beast Boy." Raven stated, as she walked forward. The moon beam's danced across the water, and Raven exhaled. The atmosphere was very romantic. Maybe, this trip could be fun after all.

"Hey." Beast boy said, his ears drooping miserably. Scooting closer to Beast Boy, Raven put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, noticing that Beast Boy was no longer acting like himself.

"My parents...They died on a boat." Beast Boy sighed, looking at the cloudy sky.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered, as she moved even closer. Wrapping his arm around Raven's shoulder, Beast Boy gave a apologetic smile.

"No…" Beast Boy began, but was stopped by the lurching of the boat. The engine stuttered, and Raven watched the strange aura surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Raven questioned, as she grew nervous. The air picked up the speed, and a girl's scream pierced the air.

"What happened?" Robin asked, running towards them. The young, red head soon arrived as well, and they glanced around in awe.

"Who screamed?" Robin asked, looking around hurriedly. Footsteps could be heard from a distance, and they all glanced around worriedly. Raven relaxed, despite the current situation. At least they had heard the scream too.

"Where's the captain?" Robin asked, as he glanced around. There wasn't a person in sight, and the sounds continued to grow louder. The boat gave another mighty roar, before it completely stopped working. Glancing around themselves, Robin soon caught sight of the rickety man. His evil eyes pierced the sir, and it caused Robin's spine to tingle. Cyborg appeared behind them a few moments later, with a worried look on his face.

"I checked the engines! There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them! It's like a invisible force is holding the boat down." Cyborg hollered, as the wind grew more malicious. The old man hobbled towards them, and Robin immediately felt the air change.

"It has begun!" Charlie laughed, evil glared in his eyes.

"What has begun?" Robin asked, looking at the man worriedly. Cackling madly, the man scratched his head distractedly.

"She is coming for you! There is no escape!" Charlie laughed even louder, and the Titans glanced at each other. The hail pounded against them, and Raven began to shiver like mad. The presence she felt at the beginning of the trip was back, and it was stronger this time.

"It's here." Raven whispered, causing everyone to look at her. The ship creaked with the unusual presence, and a putrid smell filled the air.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, shoving the old man against the wall. Cackling evilly, the man began his horrifying tale.

"A girl by the name of Emily Narsem, lived in a town near here once. She was a beautiful girl, and she had everything to live for. Her mother died young, and she was the apple of her father's eye. One day, her father went out to sea. His boat was washed into the home of the Linces." Charlie began, his eyes shimmering dangerously.

"What the?" Robin growled, as he held the man against the wall with increasing force.

"Foul creatures, those Linces. They had the power of magic, but they used it for evil. They drew men into their trap, and cursed them for all eternity. Now, Emily's father was a very kind man. He offered all of his gold in exchange for freedom.. The Linces took his gold, but they did something else also. His voice was switched with Emily's for all eternity. Her once pure voice was now gruff and ungraceful, and his voice was sweet and soft. The Linces told Emily's father, that the only way to break the cure was to kill. If he killed Emily, then he would get his voice back. If Emily killed her father, then she would get her voice back. Emily vowed that she would never speak again." Charlie continued, as he glared at Robin.

"What does this have to with anything?" Robin scowled, as he glared at Charlie.

"Emily continued in her silence. One day, she fell in love with a young traveling salesmen. They spent their next day's as lovers, but he would soon leave. She would kill her father, and get her voice back. Soon after the girl came to her conclusion, the boy left town. In order to relocate him, she most defiantly needed her voice back. There was no way she would ever talk to others in that gruff voice. She would murder her father as he slept, and it would be simple. Slitting her father's throat would be the most painless solution. Her father knew of her plan, but he loved her enough to die for her. The morning before her departure, he went out to buy a present for his daughter. He was kidnapped by a another man, and he was kept alive. Emily waited for days until her father came home, but he never did. Later, Emily discovered that her lover was killed. Her lover had tried to rescue Emily's father, but he had failed. The father was in critical condition, and they were both cursed. Emily's father died that night, and she had nothing left. She spent days in her house wailing. She soon walked out towards the ocean, and she drowned herself." Charlie continued, with a smirk.

"That is most terrible!" Starfire squeaked, her face became flustered.

"What does your story, have to do with any of this?" Robin yelled, as he swung his arm at Charlie.

"Emily is here." Raven whispered, as she looked around.

"Right you are! I work for her! She seeks her revenge, and your goingto die next!" Charlie laughed, before fading in a puff of smoke.

"I told you so." Raven muttered, as she looked at Beast Boy angrily.

"How was I supposed to know thatthe boat was haunted?" Beast Boy squeaked, looking at the floor. The Titans looked around in fright, and Raven gave a desperate sigh.

"Friend, what are we to do?" Starfire cried, fear blinding Starfire's bodice.

"How do you kill a ghost?" Robin asked, looking at Raven idly.

"You can't kill a ghost, but you can put them down to rest." Raven replied, placing her finger on her head.

"Only troubled souls remain on the earth after they die. We have to calm her soul, so she can rest in peace." Raven mumbled, as she looked deep in thought. A deep moaning sound appeared behind them, and they turned around. The Titans may not have seen her, but they knew Emily was close.

"So… How do we calm her soul?" Robin questioned, as the moaning stopped.

"That can't be good." Beast Boy whispered, as the rain and all noise stopped. The moaning of the frightened soul ceased, and so did everything else.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked, as he jerked around. Standing behind them, stood the ghost of Emily Narsem.

"You shall pay!" The shadow moaned, her eyes glowering. The girl was disturbing, and caused fear in their hearts. Emily's eyes had no pupils, and her body was covered in sea weed. Her hair was wet, and was matted across her face. She was see-through, and when she moved it left a track of light. But the worst part was her voice. It sounded like a hundred finger nails on a black board, and it screamed for help. Sadness was reflected in the young girl's bodice.

"Titans! Get ready to battle!" Robin yelled, as the girl slouched towards them.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5:A Lost Soul!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Lost Soul!**

* * *

Fear pulsed through Raven's body, and she stared at the ghastly figure. The creature had eyes that burned with hatred, and she seemed to glow with a evil light. Emily's dress swayed in the prevailing wind, and she laughed maniacally.

"Stop!" Raven whimpered, as she stood among her friends. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide in panic, and Emily took another step towards them. Grabbing onto Raven, Beast Boy held onto her protectively. Emily turned towards them, her eyes slobbering jealousy. A malicious smile crossed her face, and she took another step towards them.

"I think not! I will destroy you, and all your friends." Emily growled, as power filled her hand. Raven felt fear engulf her, but Beast Boy gave her strength. His arms protected her from the mightiest of storms, and she knew what she must do. Pulling away from Beast Boy, Raven walked towards the thundering shade.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked, taking a step towards Emily. Raven's body shook with every step, but she ignored it. Feeling the pit of her stomach sink down to her eyes, Raven stared into Emily's eyes. The depth of the ghost's eyes was filled with extreme pain. Raven knew that touching a ghost could be fatal, but Raven bravely prevailed.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked again, her voice growing softer. Emily began to look insecure, and shestared at the floor with extreme bitterness

"Raven, don't!" Beast Boy whispered, trying to pull Raven away from the dreadful creature.

"I'll be fine." Raven whispered, as she looked at him briefly. Taking another step towards Emily, Raven gave a small smile. Growling at the pair, Emily looked at the others with hatred.

"It'll be okay." Raven stated, as she pushed her hands forward. A chill filled Raven's spine, and she backed away.

"No, it won't!" Emily screeched, as she pulled away. Her hands glowed with power, and Raven's fear increased severely. Raven felt Emily drive her against the nearest railing, and she had no where to go. The ocean roared behind her, and death awaited in front of her. Emily's eyes increased intensity, and Ravenleaned her upper body over the railing.

"What are you going to do now?" The ghost questioned, as Emily smiled maliciously. If Raven touched the ghost, death would arrive on swift wings. There was nowhere to go, and Raven knew that this battle was over. Judging by Emily's smile, the ghost knew that as well.

"**RAVEN!"** Beast Boy hollered, as he lunged forward. Leaning forward,Beast Boy accidentally touched the banshee.Beast Boy wasimmediatley overcome in extreme pain. Worry crawled up Raven's throat, and she looked at hurt lover sorrowfully.

"That is nottrue pain!I have been through much worse!" Emily growled, as she looked at Beast Boy's emotional body. Grasping his aching hand, Beast Boy stared at the fear-stricken Raven. Staring back, Raven began to ease herself over the railing. Her only choice was to jump off the boat, but Emily caught her in the act.

"Don't even think about it." Emily scowled, smiling with the utmost hatred.

"Please! I'll do anything, just don't hurt Raven." Beast Boy hollered, as the ghost raised her hand dejectedly. Emily would exterminate Raven without hesitation, and he wouldn't ever let that happen. The other Titans watched the seen in horror, but they remained silent.

"What the **HELL**!" Beast Boy yelled, as he watched Emily's next actions. The ghost had jumped down Raven's throat, and the lavender haired girl fell to the swaying floor.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Emily questioned, as she possessed Raven. Raven was no longer in control of her body, and Emily laughed maniacally. Jumping up and down, Emily got accustomed to Raven's powerful body.

"I'm liking this." Emily hissed, as she forced the black energy into her fingers.

"Get out of Raven's body, **RIGHT NOW**!" Beast Boy yelled, as he ran towards her.

"I think not!" Emily yelled, as she blasted Beast Boy backwards. If they attacked Emily, then Raven's body might be severely damaged. Their had to be a way to get Emily out of Raven's body, without damaging anything. If Raven got hurt, then Beast Boy wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"What were the words again?" Emily inquired, as Beast boy irrationally contemplated the situation.

"Guy's! A little help here!" Beast Boy cried, as he looked at the possessed Raven. Raven's lavender eyes were covered in a thick film, and her body was hunched forward uncomfortably. Staring forwards, the possessed girl's eye's met his own. Pain exploded through his abdomen, and he fell to his knees again.

"What did you do?" Beast Boy whimpered, as he placed his hand against his forehead. A smile crossed the possessed girls lips, and a chill crawled up everyone's spine.

"You didn't like it when I read your mind, did you?" Emily chuckled, as she picked Beast Boy off the floor. Staring into her amethyst eyes, Beast Boy realized that Raven was still in there somewhere. Emily may have taken control of her body, but Raven was still there too.

"**RAVEN**!" Beast Boy hollered again, his eyes clouted with anger. He couldn't hurt Emily yet, but he would soon.

**"TIME TO DIE**!" Emily laughed, as she forced her hand forward. Raven's powers trickled down her arm, and Beast Boy felt his eyes lids slide closed. Fighting to remain conscious, Beast Boy gripped his own arm harshly.

"You will not harm my friends!" Starfire said, as she blasted Emily with a star bolt.

"Don't! Raven's body will be damaged." Beast Boy stated, as he leapt to his feet. Feeling slightly woozy, Beast Boy placed his hand against his forehead. Sniggering uncontrollably, Emily raised her arms again. Black energy zapped the four Titans, and Beast Boy was on his knees again. A faint light shown in the distance, and Beast Boy stared at it groggily. The light got bigger and bigger, until it engulfed him completely.

* * *

_The Next Day…._

"What happened." Beast Boy groaned, as he sat up abruptly. Pain engulfed his body, and he laid on the bed tiredly. He was in a hospital of some sort, and bandages wrapped around his stomach.

"Maybe…. It was just a nightmare." Beast boy whispered, as he glanced around the room. A hear monitor beeped repeatedly, and a small TV was located at the foot of the bed. 'It couldn't be a nightmare. It was to real,' Beast Boy thought.

"Raven?" Beast Boy squeaked, as he pulled himself into the sitting position again. A clattering erupted in the room, and Beast Boy looked at the door. Starfire was pulling at the door desperately, and she was not succeeding at opening it. Starfire had tears streaming down her face, and that terrified Beast Boy severely. After a few more tries at opening the door, Starfire seemed to disappear from the hallway. 'What happened,' Beast Boy wondered.

Robin appeared at the door a few minutes later, his face plastered with stress. A key was clutched in his masculine grip, and he unlocked the door abruptly. Entering the room, Robin and Starfire looked at Beast Boy grievingly.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy cried, as he looked at their grave faces. Attempting to get out of bed, he was soon accompanied by a large amount of pain.

"How much do you remember?" Robin asked him, his face growing grimmer by the millisecond.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, as he grew more and more confused. Robin stared at him sadly, and Starfire cried harder.

"The incident with Emily! So you remember it?" Robin enforced, his voice growing gruff with effort.

"Of course! How could I forget!" Beast Boy responded, as he pointed towards his many bandages. Relief spread on Robin's face, and Starfire's tears began to falter.

"The doctor said that you were hit fairly hard. You might not have remembered anything." Robin said, explaining his odd behavior.

"Oh." Beast Boy groaned, as he lay on the bed again.

"Guys! What happened to Raven, and how did we get away from Emily?" Beast Boy cried, his voice trembling viciously.

"…………………."

"Robin! Answer me! What happened to Raven?" Beast Boy cried, desperation filled him.

"…………….."

"**WHAT HAPPENED**?" Beast Boy repeated, his voice growing slightly angry.

"Well, Raven……She….."

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Finding Truth.**

* * *

"Well… Raven…She….Emily took her body." Robin stated, pulling his shoulders back.

"What!" Beast Boy cried, ignoring the pain that shot up his side.

"Friend Raven is in grave danger, but she is currently in verygood health." Starfire said, doing her best to stay optomistic.

"Emily has been destroying the city with Raven's powers. The police haven't been able to capture her, and we wereunable to go after Emily ourselves." Robin said, tightening his fists. Starfire looked at Beast Boy worriedly, soBeast Boygave her a encouraging smile.

"We have to get Raven back." Beast Boy cried, as he tried to get out of bed. Groaning, Beast Boy realized that he was still to weak to move.

"Friend, please do not damage yourself." Starfire cried, continuing her concerned staring.

"Cyborg is sleeping in the room next to this one. After Emily knocked you unconscious, she hit Cyborg over the head with a steel bar." Robin said, looking around grimly.

"I see." Beast Boy whispered, unhappiness radiating from his green body.

"A cruise liner saw that we were in trouble, and they came to the rescue. Luckily, they had a paranormal investigator on the ship. She managed to scare Emily away, but she wasn't able to get her out of Raven's body." Robin explained, as his eyes danced in their sockets.

"We have acquired good news!" Starfire chirped, as she placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. "The investigator of the paranormal, is going to help us get Emily out of Raven's body."

"Her name is Karen. She's a bit of a wildcard, so I would be prepared." Robin said, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly. Starfire wore a jealous look momentarily, before she replaced it with a easygoing smile.

* * *

_A Few Days Later….._

"My names Karen, and you are extremely cute." Karen introduced herself, shaking Beast Boy's hand vigorously. Beast Boy automatically assumed that the paranormal investigator would be a middle aged woman, but he was wrong. Karen was a young woman, with black hair, and olive skin. She wore a enormous amount of jewelry, and her clothes were brightly colored.

"I'm Beast Boy, and I am getting married soon." Beast Boy said, holding up his engagement ring. _'No wonder Star was jealous._' Beast Boy thought. Karen immediately lost interest in Beast Boy, and she continued to flirt with Robin. Starfire looked at the pair unhappily, and her happy smile was replaced with a grimace.

"Robin better watch out. Starfire looks like, she is going to spit fire." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, who had woken up from his coma a few days ago. Giving him a exhausted laugh, they continued to watch the scene before them. "I bet you five bucks, Starfire is going to kill Karen." Beast Boy whispered

"**HEY DAWG**! I think we should start working now!" Cyborg said to Robin, as the clack haired boy turned his head.

"Right!" Karen said, as she buried her hands in her pockets. Starfire looked at the floor sadly, trying to calm her inner turmoil.

"Emily is currently wreaking a havoc at the Salun Montigo Museum. Raven's body seems to be doing well at the moment, but we have to catch Emily quickly. She might try another disappearing act, so we have to catch Emily by surprise. Are you guys up for a fight?" Karen inquired, flashing Robin a shimmering smile. Starfire felt the pressure in her stomach build, and a star bolt flashed temporarily in her hand.

"My apologies." Starfire said, as the green glow in her hand disappeared. Giving Starfire a concerned look, Robin walked over to the red head quickly.

"Are you alright." Robin asked, making Starfire's stomach turn inside out.

"I am fine, boyfriend Robin." Starfire whispered, as she flashed a happy smile. Grabbing onto Starfire's hand, Robin gave her a smile of contentment.

"Yep! I'm up for a fight! Nobody hurts my Raven!" Beast Boy cried, as he looked at the floor sadly.

"Me too." Cyborg said, answering Karen's question. Giving Starfire and Robin a quick glance, Karen gave nod of agreement.

"Alrighty! Here is a map of the Salun Montigo Museum. There are a total of six exits, and three are for emergencies only. SinceEmily is currently occupying a human body, she has to find a place to rest her body. The Salun Montigo Museum has three bed chambers; one in memory of King Regaled ,one in the memory of a Princess Persephone, and one in the memory of a prime minister. She could be occupying any of these three rooms, and we have to catch her by surprise. We have to make sure that she is not alerted of out presence, before all three rooms have been checked. The three bedrooms all have doorways that lead into a single hallway. This will be our junction point, and I will be awaiting there for you. After you discover the room, Emily is located in, then alert me before attacking. It's you job to keep the spirit preoccupied, while I dispel Emily from Raven's body." Karen droned, her voice sounding like a church bell.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said, listening to her long explanation.

"Here are the room assignments; Beast Boy will check the King's room, Robin will check the Queen's room, and Starfire will check the Prime Minister's Room. Once we get to the Salun Montigo Museum, I will show you our point of junction. Is everything clear?" Karen stated, her eyes shinning with excitement.

"What about me?" Cyborg questioned, his voice bubbling with unhappiness.

"You are a excellent fighter, but you body is too easily seen and heard. You will stay at the junction point with me, and attack when Robin tells you to. Remember, do notcharge until I am alerted of Emily's presence.

"She most likely will be in the king's room. It's the biggest room, and it has the most comfortable furnishing. Emily will probably want nothing but the best, and that will be her downfall." Karen stated, as she snapped her fingers excitedly.

"Beast Boy, I assigned you to the King's room because of your abilities. If Emily is there, then you will be able to sneak in as a insect. " Karen informed him, as Beast Boy gave her a questionable look.

"I'll return soon! I've got to go prepare!" Karen stated, her voice stinging.Winking at Robin, Karen marched off abruptly.

"Dude! I miss Raven." Beast Boy huffed, as he walked out of the room. Cyborg as full of concern, and he went to reassure his friend.

"Do you think Friend Raven will be alright?" Starfire asked, as she gripped Robin's hand unhappily.

"I'm sure she will be, Star" Robin whispered, as he embraced Starfire gently.

"If she dies, Beast Boy will be quite heart broken." Starfire whispered, as she swished her skirt forlornly.

"She won't die!" Robin whsipered, staring into Starfire's eyes.

"Are you sure, you're okay? You've never lost control of your star bolts before." Robin whispered, giving her a slow smile. The hospital room they were standing in,had thescentof stale spinach.

"I'm fine, but may I ask you something?" Starfire questioned, her blush spreading hastily. The redness burned her cheeks, and cause her embarrassment to be more severe.

"What do you think of Karen?" Starfire asked, shuffling her feet unhappily. She felt guilty for having these feelings, but they were unavoidable.

"She's fine! Why?" Robin questioned, looking at Starfire questionably.

"I was having the feelings of jealousy, towards Karen." Starfire whispered, giving Robin a small smile.

"No need to worry, Star. You're my girlfriend, and I…. I love you." Robin hesitated, before turning red like a cherry tomato.

"Do you mean that?" Starfire cried, her voice shinning.

"Yeah." Giving a happy sigh, Starfire lunged at him happily. Starfire's stomach gave a low groan, and Starfire smiled broadly.

"I believe, I am experiencing the hunger! Perhaps, we can go down to the cafeteria." Starfire chirped, her voice laughing.

Maybe…. We should go to a restaurant instead." Robin said, as his face squirmed. Robin had taken a look at the hospital kitchen, and he vowed never to eat the food at Salun Montigo Hospital. There had been rats wandering around the kitchen, and the scenery was grotesque. Most hospital food was fairly good, but the food here was inedible. He was surprised that the Health Department had not checked the premises.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Cursed King!

**Disclaimer: I do not own theTeen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Cursed King!**

* * *

Karen pulled the sleek, black Mercedes into the parking lot of the Salun Montigo Museum. The Titans snuck, quietly out of the expensive car, giving each other anxious smiles. 

"Are you ready?" Karen questioned, glancing at the jittery group.

"Yes, we are all prepared." Robin responded, as he checked his utility belt.Robin checked all accessible exits, windows, and unenclosed area's of the parking lot.

"Everything is clear."Robin nodded, as the group trudged towards the door. The entrance to the museum glared at them, and Beast Boy's worry continued to grow.

"Do you think Raven will be alright?" Beast Boy questioned, as he pursued Karen. The Museum was covered in beautiful, brightly colored paintings. Judging by the dirty carpets, this museum was a extremely popular place for tourists.

"She should be fine. I have experienced many cases of paranormal activity, and the victims usually turn out alright. Few have suffered brain damage, and extreme paranoia." Karen said, her voice growing deeper as they passed through the tunnels. The walls stared at them evilly, and the pictures seemed to obtain their own personalities.

"This place is quite bizarre." Starfire whispered, staring at the scowling pictures. Robin looked at the landscape with curiosity, but he did not appear to be afraid.

"We better hurry! I don't want Emily to hurt Raven's body!" Beast Boy chirped, his pace increasing severely. His eyes didn't remain on the pictures, but his gaze lingered on the carpeting. It was as if the flooring held some deep secret, and Beast Boy desperately wanted to discover it.

"We are nearing the junction point, so talk in moderation. We don't want to alert Emily of our presence." Karen whispered, turning left at a the hallway. Looking ahead, Beast Boy discovered the point of anticipation. Karen didn't need to tell him that they had reached the junction point, he could sense it. The air seemed to weigh down Beast Boy's shoulder, and he hunched nervously. He saw the king's room, and he knew that Emily was there. They reached the center of the junction point, and the air seemed to freeze over.

"This is our junction point." Karen whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Dude! It's cold!" Beast Boy stated, wrapping his arms around himself.

"The temperature has decreased ten degrees! Having a large temperature change like that is extremely unusual!" Cyborg said softly, checking his scanners gruffly.

"Having aghost nearby, always causes severe changes in temperature. It's not uncommon to feel swayed by the sudden differentiation." Karen alleged, shushing the titans around her.

"Emily is close! Go to your assigned areas." Karen ordered, keeping her voice muffled. Nodding, Beast Boy altered himself into a fly. The green insect flew intensely under the doorway, and into the King's room. He was surprised to find the room empty, and he heard no noises coming from the other rooms. This wasn't a good sign. Exiting the room, he returned to Karen with a grim look on his face.

"She wasn't there." Beast Boy whispered, feeling his inside's liquefy. Shock smothered Karen's face, and she gave him a helpful smile.

"We'll fine her! The paranormal activity is flourishing!" Karen smiled, fiddling with the golden ring on her fingertips.

"The ghost was not at my location, either." Starfire said, trying to keep the smile on her face. Stillness remained in the air, and that made Beast Boy uneasy. Robin tiptoed out of his assigned destination, and he glanced at his teammates unhappily.

"She wasn't in thePrime Minister'sroom, either." Robin whispered, checking his utility belt once more. Beast boy's face fell many stories, and he looked he was going to have a breakdown.

"She's here! We just have to keep searching." Karen whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Karen had never fought a ghost this cunning, and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Let's check the King's Room! There is a evil aura surrounding it!" Karen said, pushing past the other Titans. Forcing the door open, she stared at the unfilled area. Nothing seemed out of place, and everything in the room was covered in a thick blanket of dust.

"That's odd! I can feel something here, but yet….." Karen whispered, her eyes scoping everything in the room. The remnants in the room, did not scream to Karen.

"Wait…. Guys! We've found a ghost, but there is only one problem!" Karen shouted, as the pressure mounted.

"What?" Robin cried, looking at Karen curiously. Robin felt himself begin to shiver, and he covered his arms.

"We've found the wrong ghost!" Karen whispered, as she turned around. The room began to shake, and everyone grasped onto the nearest sturdy object.

"What's happening?" Beast Boy hollered, the surrounding objects caused earsplitting jingle's as they shook. Valuable objects hit the floor, and the bed was jerked from its position.

"The ghost of King Regaled remains here! I think he's angry!" Karen cried, as the ground's shaking stopped abruptly.

"It stopped." Starfire whispered, as she sat on the floor dizzily. Robin helped Starfire off the floor, and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Why is he mad at us! Their have been plenty of people here before!" Beast Boy squeaked, trying not to throw up.

"He isn't mad at us, and I think Emily caused his frustration!" Karen squealed, as the bed began to come to life. the once intimate object quivered, and then it glided towards them stealthily.

"The bed came to life? I didn't know ghost's could possess stuff like that!" Beast Boy whispered, as the bed flapped its mattress. Using the mattress as its jaws, the creature snapped at the Titans repulsively.

"Hold it back, until I can free the spirit!" Karen cried, as the bed crept towards her. The blood red bed sheets flopped off the side of the bed, making the bed appear more frightening.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, as he leapt into the air. He threw many freezing bombs at the creature, but it remained unfazed. Starfire threw many star bolts at the rampaging mattress, but the creature remained unscathed. Beast Boy's many transformation did nothing to affect the creature, and Cyborg's sonic cannon only made the monster angrier.

"Nothing is working!" Robin cried, attacking the fiend head-on. Karen gave them the I'm-better-than-thou-smile, before returning to her preparation.

"I'm ready!" Karen cried, as he placed her hands in front of her.

"Miloina, frataona, linx, folodonos!" Karen cried, forcing her hands forward. The bed gave a mighty shudder, before it fell silent. A greenish-light appeared in front of Beast Boy, and he stared at the ghost perplexed. At first his eyes glowed with anger, but the evil light faded from its eyes.

"Thank you!" The ghost said, happiness reflected on it's place. The ghost was a fat, jolly man, with a balding head. He wore odd clothes, and a very interesting top hat. The ghost continued to glow brightly, and Beast Boy could sense no threat.

"I'm deeply sorry! I have troubled you greatly!" King Regaled stuttered, the light seemed to glow in brightness.

"I don't have much, but you may take as my earthly possessions! It's the least I could do, considering you freed me from my bondage!" The ghost cried, as he eyed the group happily.

"That's alright! We don't need your possessions, but could you give us some information?" Beast Boy inquired, his eyes shinning!

"Of course! What do you wish to know?" The ghost questioned, as he chuckled happily.

"Have you seen a ghost called, Emily?" Beast Boy asked, his voice sounding desperate.

"Emily…." The ghost hissed, the ghost's eye's narrowed dangerously.

"Yes! I know her! I was enjoying the graces of after-life, when she pulled me away from paradise! I was forced to do her biding, until you have come to rescue to me! Her chamber is underneath the bed in thePrime Minister'sroom, but you can't get in there!" King regaled stated, his voice sounded extremely excited.

"Why? We could get into the room a few minutes ago!" Beast Boy squeaked, as he looked at the floor sadly.

"The door is set to automatically lock, after you defeat me! No one will be able to get past the spell that was cast on the door, but there is one way to unlock it!" King Regaled twittered, as he continued to blind them with his glow.

"How?" Beast Boy questioned, wanting to see his lover again.

"I can open the door, but I'm afraid of Emily! She will curse me again." The ghost squeaked, his voice showered unhappiness.

"We just saved your, sorry butt! You have to help us!" Beast Boy cried, his voice squeaked unhappily. The room was in complete turmoil, but Beast Boy ignored it.

"I know…. I have a deal." The king began, the ghost's happy nature disappeared completely.

"What is it?" Beast Boy inquired, as he ignored the other Titans.

"My daughter…. Princess Persephone…. She was also possessed by Emily! If you save her from Emily's wrath, then I will help you!" King Regaled said, as his light returned to normal.

"Alright!" Beast Boy cried, as he tried to shake hands with the ghost. King Regaled's hand went through his own, making it impossible to shake hands.

"I'll wait here! Come, and get me when you rescue my daughter!" King Regaled said, his voice never faltering.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wicked Princess!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

**Author's Note!**

**Last chapter, I meant to say that Emily was located in the Prime Minister's room! I have fixed the mistake, and I apologize! I have memory loss problems, so I forget important facts about the story! I'm sorry, if it confused you! (: Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers!**

**-Ravenmasteroftele!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Wicked Princess!**

* * *

"This sucks!" Beast Boy whined, as the Titans left King Regald's room. Glanicng at the entrance to the Prime Minister's room, Beast Boy kicked the door feverishly.

"Hey, grass stain! What the heck are you doing?" Cyborg questioned, as he watched Beast Boy with curiosity.

"I don't know, if we should trust King Regaled!" He seems a bit off!" Beast Boy huffed, as he tried to unlock to Emily's resting place.

"Don't!" Karen yelped, as Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus. The floor bed creaked and groaned in protest, as Beast Boy remained in his dinosaur form. Shrinking into his regular size, Beast Boy gave his friends a look of inquisitiveness.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, as Robin glared at him angrily. Robin's stare pierced his forehead, and he scratched his head wonderingly.

"You'll alert Emily of our presence, so we have to be quiet! Charging at the door will cause a lot of ruckus, and the floor was about to cave in!" Robin scolded, as Beast Boy blushed embarrassedly.

"We made a lot of noise, when we were fighting King Regaled!" Beast Boy whined, as his eyes widened innocently.

"It doesn't matter!" Robin muttered, his voice shaking. "We should go after the Princess, before Emily leaves this place."

"Boyfriend Robin, is right! We should make with the haste!" Starfire chirped, as she followed Robin down the Museum hallway. Following closely, Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder's anxiously. They approached the Princess Persephone's room, and Robin gripped the door handle nervously.

"Be prepared." Robin ordered, as the Titans organized themselves. Shoving the door open, the Titans saw their target. The Titans expected a fight, but they were disappointed.

"I was expecting you." Princess Persephone stated, as she turned around. Staring at the Titans, her evil eye's shimmered. It was obvious that this girl was being controlled, and her eyes were overcome by a eerie glaze.

"You were?" Beast Boy asked, surprised by the possessed ghost's tactics

"Do you wish to do the batteling?" Starfire questioned, looking at the beautiful specter. Persephone's shimmering, long, silver hair clung to her shoulder blades, and her body was extremely thin. The dress revealed much of the girls breasts, and a slit in her dress, showed off her right leg. The ghost did not float, but she moved with grace. Her diminutive feet were beautiful, and her shoes were richly propositional. She was so beautiful, that she could have been the reincarnation of Helen.

"No, battle is pointless. My form is to exquisite for fighting, but I do have another task for you." Princess Persephone responded, her face remaining stale.

"What's the task?" Robin question, as he crossed his arms in aggravation.

"You must answer three riddles, but there is a penalty. If you answer the riddle wrongly, then you will be killed. If you are unable to answer, then you shall be locked in this room for a eternity. After death, your souls will still be unable to escape the premises." Persephone smirked, as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Do you still wish to challenge me?" Princess Persephone asked, her voice shaking with laughter. Robin looked at his teammates, and they all nodded in response.

"We'll do it." Robin stated, as he gave a anxious sigh.

"Here is your Riddle." Persephone said to Robin, with a sickening smile plastered on her face. "There are ten bags containing marbles. Each bag has at least 10 marbles in it. Nine of the bags contains only marbles weighting 10 grams each. One of the bags contains only marbles weighing nine grams each. Each bag has a different number of marbles in it. All of the marbles look exactly the same. The riddle is how can you know which bag has the nine gram marbles if the only device allowed to be used is a weighing scales which you can use only once?"

"Dude! Couldn't you have asked a easier question?" Beast Boy moaned, as he scratched the back of his head. A look of aggravation crossed his face, and he tightened his lips. Ignoring Beast Boy's question, the Ghost continued to smile.

"Have you given up?" Princess Persephone asked, eagerness smothered her beautiful face.

"No!" Robin snapped, as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Friends, I have acquired the answer." Starfire chirped, as Persephone's face fell. Put all 55 marbles that you selected from the bags together on the balance. The number of grams that the total weight of these 55 marbles differs from 550 grams, is equal to the number of marbles of 9 grams that are among those 55 marbles, and that is equal to the number of the bag which contains only marbles of 9 grams."

"Wow!" Beast Boy said, as his mouth fell open.

"On my planet, mathematics is highlythought of." Starfire responded, laughing at Beast Boy's befuddled stare.

"Very well." Princess Persephone responded, as she gave Starfire a agitated look. "Here is your next question. "You are in a cold house in the winter. It is dark. You have one match. There is a candle, and there is a wood burning stove. Which do you light first?"

"Wouldn't you light the candle first?" Beast Boy asked, staring at Persephone curiously.

"That answer is incorrect! You have sealed your fate, and now you must die!" Princess Persephone hissed, as a large monster materialized behind her. It charged passed the Princess, and immediately attacked Karen. The monster picked Karen up in its claws, and Karen fainted from fright.

"Titans go!" Robin hollered, as the Titans charged the ferocious beast. It immediately released the unconscious girl, but the Titans knew they were in trouble. Without Karen, they could not defeat Princess Persephone. Beast Boy ran forwards attacking the mighty animal, and he ripped the creatures head off. Blood engulfed the floor.

"That was easy!" Beast Boy cried, as he leapt happily. Surprisingly, Princess Persephone began to laugh merrily.

"That can's be good." Cyborg muttered, staring at the laughing girl. Beyond Persephone, two more monsters began to form.

"Crap." Beast Boy grunted, as the Titans were attacked.

"Cyborg! I want you to wake Karen up!" Robin ordered. Nodding, Cyborg rushed past their leader. Leaning over the unconscious girl, Cyborg did all he could to awaked her. Shaking her shoulders, Cyborg gave a agitated growl.

"She won't wake up!" Cyborg hollered, as Robin was tackled by the creature.

"Keep trying!" Robin stated, still struggling. Curiously, Cyborg began to dig in Karen's bag. Finding a tampon, Cyborg let out a horrible squeal.

"Yuck!" Cyborg said, as he dropped the Tampon. He soon found a water bottle, and it was filled with cold water. He doused the girl's face, and she jumped out of her slumber.

**"HEY**!" Karen snapped, as she pulled hair from her face.

"We could use a little help." Cyborg said, as he pointed towards the raging battle behind him. Turning around, Karen began to dig inside of her backpack. Pulling out her full-size book, she began to turn the pages frantically.

"I can't work, when somebody is watching me." Karen said, as she began to blush. Jumping to his feet, Cyborg returned to the raging battle. Turning the pages desperately, Karen soon acquired the spell for getting rid of monsters.

"Lipsonen, Lipo, Minox!" Karen cried, as her voice boomed. The monsters vanished, and the Titans gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that is over." Beast Boy whispered, as Princess Persesphone fell to her knees.

"I'm so, so sorry!" The princess cried, as her eyes returned to normal. "I'm not sure what happened."

"It's alright, you were possessed." Robin whispered, as he walked towards the trembling ghost. She gave him a small smile, and she soon returned to her feet. "Your father sent us here."

"I see." The princess whispered, as she stared at her feet. "Will you take my to him?"

"Yes, but are you alright." Robin questioned, as the ghost touched her head.

"I'm already dead, so it's hard not to be." Persephone responded, as she gave a queenly smile. She stood with a smile, and you could tell she was royalty.

"Wait! What was the answer to the riddle?" Beast Boy question, as curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, you would light the match first." The Princess giggled, as her smile increased. Her ghostly glow shook when she laughed, which caused everyone to smile.

"That's a good one! I'll have to tell, Raven." Beast Boy chirped, but his face fell. His eyes became unfocused, and he gave a sad sigh.

"Let's go." Robin whispered, as he walked out of the princess's room. Beast Boy continued to frown, while Persephone gave him a concerned look. They soon entered the King's room, but it was empty.

"What the heck!" Beast Boy cried, as he pounded on the floor angrily.

"He's gone!" Robin cried, staring at the room angrily.

"What's going on?" Persesphone asked, as she looked at her angry companions.

"Your father was supposed to be here! He was going to help us!" Beast boy hollered, as he flopped down on the bed.

"Oh dear." Persesphone grimaced, as she flinched. "He has done something like this before."

"We are totally screwed!"

* * *

**Poll!**

**_Who should Cyborg be paired with?_**

**A: Jinx.**

**B: Bumble Bee.**

**C: Karen.**

**D: Princess Persesphone.**

**_Should I kill Karen?_**

**A: Yes**

**B: No**

**Thanks for your participation!**

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9:Charge of the Specter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**I'm sorry about not updating, but I had a stomach impairment! The results from the poll have been calculated!**

**Cheers!**

**-Ravenmasteroftele!**

* * *

**Who should Cyborg date?**

**Karen: 3 votes!**

**Bee: 2 votes!**

**Jinx: 2 votes!**

**Princess Persephone:1 vote!**

* * *

**Should I kill Karen?**

**Yes: 4 Votes!**

**No: 5 Votes!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Charge of the Specter!**

* * *

"I can't believe it; he ditched us! I'll never see Raven again!" Beast Boy whimpered, as he buried his head in his hands.

"What is the task?" Princess Persephone asked, while staring at herself in the mirror. "Oh dear, being dead has made me look absolutely dreadful."

"Your father, was going to open the door to the Prime Minister's Room!" Robin responded, as he watched the ghost. She was prodding herself fiercely, and she looked close to tears.

"I apologize for my fathers actions." Persephone stated, as she ran a finger of the dusty mirror. "He is easily scared, but I shall open the door for you."

"Score!" Beast Boy squealed, as he lunged at Persephone. Reaching to give the ghost a hug, he passed right through her. He shivered, as he walked right through the Princess's body.

"Let's go find, your lover!" Princess Persephone stated, as she waltzed towards the door.

"How did you know that Raven was my…." Beast Boy began, surprised showed on his face." Can you read minds?"

"Don't be silly! It was quite obvious! You were fretting like a newborn kitten!" Princess Persephone joked, giving the Titans a small smile.

"Alright! Let's go get Raven!" Beast Boy howled, as he leapt out the door. He was followed closely by the princess and the other Titans.

"This will be simple!" The Princess cried, as green sparks hit her fingers. The lock snapped open, and the Titans gave Persephone a grateful smile.

"Thank you!" Beast Boy squealed, causing Princess Persephone to chuckle.

"I must return to paradise! Good luck on your journey!" Princess Persephone cried, as she faded into mist. Robin tightened his hand on the doorknob, and he swung the door open. The empty room was menacing, but it did not seem to hold anything dangerous. The room consisted of; a small dresser, a large bed, a large statue, and a few golden toothbrushes.

"I guess…. We move the bed." Robin muttered, as he crossed his arms.

"Damn! This bed is heavy!" Beast Boy cried, as he tried to push the stone bed across the floor. It hardly moved an inch, even when Beast Boy pushed his hardest.

"Let Starfire do it." Robin stated, as he patted Starfire's back. Blushing with passion, Starfire pushed the bed easily.

"Friend Robin, there is nothing here!" Starfire cried, staring at the untarnished floor. The only thing that was under the bed was; dust, rotten food, extremely old cigars, dead bugs, and still squirming bugs.

"This sucks!" Beast Boy, staring at the grotesque floor.

"Wait!" Robin cried, looking at the statue. The marble statue was in the figure of a angel, and she strummed a golden harp. The statue appeared to be sitting on something, and Beast Boy realized that it was a small bed.

"That must be the bed the king was talking about!" Robin cried, as he waked over to the figurine. She seemed to smile at Robin, as the young man pulled the stone aside. Beneath the statue lay a small trapdoor, and Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief.

"Good job, dude!" Beast Boy hollered, as he gave Robin a high five. Smiling to himself, Robin ushered the other Titans around him. Counting to five, Robin forced the rusty door upwards. The trapdoor creaked and groaned, but Robin ignored its protest.

"Alright." Robin whispered, as Beast Boy began to climb downwards. Beast Boy stood in a large room, and on the floor slept Raven's body.

"Raven!" Beast Boy whimpered, as happiness overwhelmed him. The purple haired creature stirred, and Beast Boy mentally smacked himself.

"I need to prepare the incantation." Karen whispered, as she began to dig in her pack. Pulling out the must old book, Karen opened it to page ninety.

"Kay, girl! I'll protect you." Cyborg cried, as he tried to protect the kneeling girl. The girl pulled out a small bottle, and Cyborg looked at Karen curiously.

"It's to help bring Emily back, to where she belongs!" Karen stated, answering Cyborg's unspoken question. Nodding his head, he continued to stand in front of her.

"It's ready!" Karen stated, as she placed the small vile in her bra. Blushing furiously, Cyborg looked away from the girl. Karen silently chuckled at Cyborg's reaction, and she didn't mind if he looked down her shirt.  
"_Miloina, frataona, linx, folodonos!"_

A groaning sound escaped Raven's lips, and Beast Boy ran towards his fiancé. Raven's face was plastered with sweat, and Emily floated out of the young girl's body.

"**You insolent fools! I shall make you pay**!" Emily hissed, her eyes glowing furiously. The walls began to grow icicles, and the room became chilled. Beast Boy grew slightly nervous, but he would not lose Raven again.

"If you would have let me be, then I would have let you live!" Emily howled, as Beast Boy's breath paved the air. The Titans knew they couldn't fight against Emily, so they all prayed that Karen knew what she was doing.

"Enough!" Karen growled, as she pulled the small vile out of her bra. Throwing the small bottle at Emily, Karen began to smirk.

"You fool! Did you really think, you could stop me?" Emily questioned, as she bent down to pick up the bottle. The moment Emily touched the bottle, she began to screech horribly. Falling onto a ghostly knee, Emily clutched her head in agony.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**?" Emily hissed, her voice sounding like a quaking duck. Beast Boy smiled triumphantly, and Emily's body began to combust. The screeching continued, and Raven began to squirm in Beast Boy's arms.

"What happened?" Raven whimpered, as she pulled out of her slumber. Shushing her, Beast Boy pulled her out of her face.

"I'll explain later." Beast Boy stated, glad that Raven was finally okay.

* * *

_The Next Day……_

"Your having paranormal problem at Titans Tower?" Karen questioned skeptically, looking at Cyborg curiously. "You are certainly unlucky. I haven's seen this many ghosts, since I went hunting at the Negomia Swamplands."

Yeah." Cyborg said, as he drank his soda. Taking a bite if his, so-much-meat-that-it-will give-you-a-heart attack- meal.

"I saw you look down my shirt yesterday! Did you enjoy it?" Karen smirked, as Cyborg's soda poured out of his nose. Cyborg's cheeks turned a vibrant color, and Karen realized that he was choking. Lunging forward, Karen pumped that meat out of Cyborg's throat.

"**OH MY GOD**! I was only kidding! I'm so sorry!" Karen squealed, as Cyborg fell to the ground in shock. A noise aroused Karen's attention, and she realized that Robin had entered the room.

"What happened?" Robin asked, looking at Cyborg curiously. Karen simply smiled, and Cyborg still remained paralyzed.

"Nothing; he'll be fine!" Karen stated, as she laughed at Cyborg's limp form.

"Has Cyborg, told you about our offer?" Robin questioned, as he looked at Karen's chuckling form.

"The one about the ghost, Raven kept seeing at Titans Tower?" Karen questioned, looking at Robin curiously. He nodded in agreement, and Karen gave a small smile.

"Do you think it's really a ghost, or is Raven reacting to stress?" Robin questioned, looking at Cyborg. Grasping his throat, Cyborg hauled himself off the ground.

"I'm not sure! I have to take a look at the environment!" Karen responded, giving Cyborg a encouraging smile.

"We'll pay for your airline ticket." Robin stated, as he uncrossed his arms.

"Don't you want to take another boat?" Karen teased, as Robin frowned.

"I was kidding!" Karen cried, looking at Robin's stale face.

"When do we leave?" Karen questioned, as she plopped down on the sofa. The Titans were currently resting at the Monarch Hospital, and they rested in the Nurse's quarters. Beast Boy stayed with Raven in her hospital room, and Raven's condition was improving.

"In a couple of weeks!" Robin responded, smiling at Karen's enthusiasm. "Beast Boy and Raven wanted to get married here, so we're going to have to wait a few days."

"Thank you, for all your assistance." Robin stated, as Cyborg stared at the floor. A dumbfounded expression on his face.

"No problem! You guys are a lot of fun, and Cyborg is fun to play with." Karen sniggered, as she punched Cyborg's arm playfully.

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**There hasn't been much BBRae romance in this story, so the next chapter will be oozing with it!**

**Cheers!**

**-Ravenmasteroftele!**

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Naked Man!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae fan fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Naked Man! **

* * *

"Friend Raven, your wedding shall be glorious!" Starfire chirped, as she stared at mounds of wedding dresses. Searching the many racks, Starfire could not locate a dress suitable for Raven.

"I hope so." Raven mumbled, as she looked through the vast store. Raven was on a quest, but she didn't think that she would succeed. The search for the prefect dress was a tremulous journey, but Raven would risk everything to achieve her goal.

"What about this one?" Starfire questioned, as she pulled out a fluffy dress. The top was so feathery that it could have engulfed Raven's face, and the back of the clothingwas indescribable.

"No." Raven grumbled, not bothering to take a second glance at the dress. Yanking more dresses off the racks, Raven gave a grumpy sigh.

"This one?" Starfire asked, as she pulled out another dress. It was another horrying creature, waiting to swallow Raven whole.

"No!" Raven snapped, as she backed away from Starfire. All the racks had been searched, but the perfect dress had not been found. Raven felt angry, very angry.

"This dress is quite attractive! Perhaps you shall enjoy it!" Starfire squealed, pulling the remaining dress off the shelf. Giving Starfire the don't-even-ask-look, Raven clenched her fists in aggravation.

"We have been in almost every dress store, in this God forsaken place!" Raven scowled, crossing her arms in agitation. "What are we going to do, if I can't find a proper wedding dress?"

"Do not give up hope! We shall find you the dress you desire!" Starfire stated, as she dragged Raven out of the wedding dress store. Allowing herself to be yanked out of the store, Raven was pulled into the Titan's rental car. Wrinkling her nose at the foul smell, Raven plopped into the driver's seat. Raven pulled the car out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.

"Turn right on the street called, Monchillian." Starfire ordered, as Raven did what was instructed.

"Where do you plan on going?" Raven questioned, looking at Starfire with curiosity. Giving her a small smile, Starfire shook her auburn hair.

"You shall see!" Starfire giggled, as Raven continued to drive down Monchillian road. At the end of the road lay a small building, surrounded by a repulsive bog. A crocodile lay in front of the building, with a menacing smile on its face.

"Starfire! Where the hell are we?" Raven cried, glancing about the unsightly enviroment.

"This place is secret! I discovered ita few weeksago, while doing the searching on the internet." Starfire stated, as she hopped up and down. Raven parked the car on the side of the dirty road, and she leapt out of the car. Taking a few steps forward, Raven sank to her waist in muck and mud. Giving a groan of disgust, Raven trotted back to dry land.

"What is this place?" Raven questioned, staring at the happy crocodile.

"It is the house of a dress maker." Starfire replied, as she began to pick her way through the bog. Soon, a pathway through the quagmire was discovered. Trailing behind, Raven shook her head unhappily. '_I'm never going to find a dress_,' Raven thought.

"This is quite excitable!" Starfire chirped, as she trailed through the mud. The sludge stuck to Raven's body like Velcro, and attempting to wipe it off only made it worse. They soon reached the rundown house, and Starfire knocked on the front door. With a loud squeak, the door fell off its hinges and landed on the floor.

"This is going well." Raven grumbled, still holding a grudge against the never-ending slime balls. Giving a unhappy squeal, Starfire attempted to place the door in the doorframe. Unfortunately, her plans were vanquished.

"Hello! Is anyone present?" Starfire cried, as she stepped into the rickety house. The floor was covered in the same muck that was in the mud, and Raven growled as she stepped into it.

"I don't think she's here." Raven said, crossing her arms in disgust. The sludge reminded her of the battle against Terra, but she didn't want to think about that.

"The dress maker is not a she." Starfire stated, glancing around the small house. Stepping farther into the room, Raven came upon a hallway.

"Starfire." Raven called, ushering the red head towards her. Starfire followed with regret, and they waltzed into a small bathroom. The toilette and sink were the homes of cockroaches, and a small snake was curled up in the bathtub.

"Look!" Starfire squealed, pointing towards a dirty old man. He was laying in a very dirty bathtub, and he was incredibly dirty, skinny, and ragged. The man was consequently naked, and Raven covered her eyes in shock.

"Who goes there?" The old man cried, lunging out of the bathroom. His head came in contact with the shower curtain, and he fell to the ground in a unconscious heap.

"Shit!" Raven swore, looking at the old man's bloody head. Leaning forward, Raven healed the old man's head.

"If you have come to steal my riches, think again!" The old man hollered, grabbing the snake on the floor. Holding the unfortunate animal in front of him, he began to swing the snake like a sword.

"Friend! We do not wish to harm you!" Starfire cried, touching the old man's hand. He immediately lowered the hissing animal, and Raven gave a impatient sigh. This old man would never be able to help her, and she was losing time.

"You do not want to steal my riches?" The old man questioned, as he began to laugh happily. The snake slid from his fingers, and hid itself behind the toilette.

"What riches?" Raven questioned, looking around at the poor house. A burglar couldn't have found something to steal.

"I have gold! Lots of it, but I shall keep it a secret! Nobody, shall touch my golden babies!" The old man howled, as he gave Starfire a smile.

"What brings you to my humble home?" The old man questioned, looking at the young girls.

_'It certainly is humble_,' Raven thought.

"My friend whished to purchase a wedding dress, but she has found none enjoyable! Can you assist us?" Starfire questioned, as the old man picked a tick out of his beard. To Raven's repugnance, he plopped the tick into his mouth.

"Yes! Trawler the Dress Maker at your service!" Trawler howled, as he bounced happily. "Which one of you, is needing the dress?"

"I am." Raven muttered, as a strange smell engulfed her.

"Very good! Your extremely pretty!" Trawler stated, as he walked closer to her. Examining the purple haired girl, Trawler gave a satisfied grunt.

"What kind of dress did you want?" he questioned, as he placed his fingers on his forehead.

"I saw a dress similar to the one I wanted, in one of Starfire's magazine's. Unfortunately, it's back at our hotel." Raven muttered, hoping that the man knew what he was doing.

"Lead the way!" Trawler stated, his wrinkly forehead danced in excitement.

* * *

"Do you think Raven's okay?" Beast Boy questioned, glancing at Robin and Cyborg. The male Titans had finished their wedding cloth shopping earlier, and they were now bored. The boy's plopped down on their bed's in boredom.

"Dawg, Raven is going to be just fine!" Cyborg stated, as he scratched his head.

"Dude, their isn't anything on the TV!" Beast Boy complained, surfing the many channels.

"There's a nice club down the road, and the girl's won't be back anytime soon." Cyborg suggested, as he scratched his leg in boredom.

"I'm in." Robin agreed, hopping off the bed.

"What about you, grass stain?" Cyborg questioned, heading for the door.

"Nah, I haven't seen Raven for awhile. I want to be here when she gets back." Beast Boy stated, as he continued to search through the channels. Robin and Cyborg stated their goodbye's, and Beast Boy continued to be bored.

"I hope Ravens okay." Beast Boy whispered, as he began to pace. With nothing to distract him, Beast Boy became even more worried. A rental car pulled into the hotel parking lot, and Beast Boy jumped happily.

"Finally!" Beast Boy cried, as Starfire and Raven exited the car.

"What the heck!" Beast Boy said, as a old man marched out of the car. The old man appeared to be wearing Raven's cloak around his waist, and Beast Boy was overcome with jealousy. He listened as the girls entered the building, and trailed up the monotonous stairs.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy cried, as Raven walked through the door. Seizing his fiancé, he kissed her on the lips passionately.

"Did you get a dress?" Beast Boy questioned, looking for a bag containing a dress. None were found.

"I couldn't find one." Raven sighed, leaning her head against Beast Boy's shoulder blade. Pulling hair out of Raven's face, Beast Boy leaned into Raven's embrace.

"Hello, fellow man!" Trawler cried, lunging into the room. The moment Trawler entered the hotel room, he removed the cloak from his midriff. Beast Boy was hit with a full blown view of the old man's lower body.

"Who are you, and did you have to do that?" Beast Boy questioned, as he tried to keep his eye's on Trawler's face.

"I am Trawler, the world famous dress maker!" Trawler stated, laying on Robin's bed.

"Your making Raven's dress?" Beast Boy questioned, looking at Raven with a stunned expression.

"Yep!" The old man chuckled, as he smothered himself with blankets.

"Could you do me a favor?" Beast Boy questioned, turning around.

"What kind of favor?" Trawler questioned, Giving a crack toothed smile.

"Could you put some clothes on?" Beast Boy asked, embarrassed at the old man's nakedness.

"Nope! I enjoy the freedom!" Trawler said, hopping off Robin's bed. A big, brown spot lay where Trawler once was, and Raven wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Why are you covered in mud, and what is that smell?" Beast Boy questioned, looking at Raven with distinct curiosity.

"It's a long story, and I wouldn't ask about the smell." Raven grumbled, as she marched off. '_I'm glad that's not my bed,_' Raven thought.

* * *

**Poll!**

**Should I write a lemon?**

**A: Yes!**

**B: No!**

**I appreciate your responses!(:**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sexual Tension!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sexual Tension!**

* * *

"This dress shall be a masterpiece!" Trawler squealed, as he sketched a model on the graph paper. Glancing over his shoulder, Raven felt a surge of relief. The dress that Trawler was preparing was nota disaster, buta amazing work of art. Raven was pleased with her dress; it was one hundred percent perfect.

"It'll look great on you." Beast Boy whispered, wrapping his arms around Raven's waste. A familiar rush of adrenaline filled her petite body. Kissing his way down her neck, Raven could fill his teeth against play against her skin.

"Madam! You have great taste!" Trawler screeched, showing Raven the finished copy of the wedding dress. A familiar squeak filled the room, and the Titans marched into the room. Surprisingly, Karen entered the room with the other Titans.

"**WHAT THE**!" Robin cried, staring at the naked man on his bed. Robin and Cyborg stared in surprise, while Karen broke into a fit of amused giggles.

"Who isthe naked dude?" Cyborg asked, still wide eyed in disbelief. The naked man hopped off the bed, and shook Cyborg's hand.

"The name's Trawler, and I'm a world famous dress maker! It's nice to see a fellow naked-man!" Trawler greeted, giving his butt a ceremonial waggle. Turning bright red, Cyborg turned his blushing face.

"If your world famous, then why haven't I heard of you?" Cyborg questioned, not realizing the cruelty of his comment. The old man's jolly eyes were filled with vengeance, and he shot Cyborg a stare of vengeance.

"He is a very kind man!" Starfire stated, her eyes glowing with joy. Hopping back onto Robin's bed, the Boy Wonder gave a squeak of anger.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Robin said, still breathless from shock. Giving Robin a careless glance, he waved the angry boy away.

"So, it is." Trawler growled, still angry at Cyborg's comment. Karen's fruitful giggling ceased, and she eyed the old man spontaneously.

"Why exactly... Are you naked?" Robin questioned, looking away from the old man's body. Giving him a feeble smile, he paraded his body in front of Robin.

"Do you got a problem with me being naked? Perhaps, you areuncomfortable with your sexuality." Trawler stated, placing his hands at his sides. " Bedside's, I'm not the only one naked."

"Yeah, but you got a bigger dick then Cyborg." Karin joked, elbowing Cyborg gently.

"I'm still good for a ride." Trawler joked, winking at Karen. Cyborg felt jealousy spew out of his throat, and he wanted to kill the old geezer.

"I need money to buy the materials" Trawler stated, holding his hand outward. Shoving a fistful of money in Trawler's palm, Trawler gave a satisfied grunt.

"Is that enough?" Raven questioned, as Beast Boy's hands slid around her midriff again. Raven could have sworn she heard glass break in the distance.

"It should be!" Trawler chuckled, tightening his fists.

"I'll go with him! I totally adore this guy!" Karen stated, giving Trawler's shoulder a happy squeeze.

"I'll go to! I have to make sure that the old geezer doesn't steal anything!" Cyborg said, chasing after the frolicking pair.

"I guess… I'm going. Somebody has to make sure that, Cyborg doesn't kill the old guy." Robin said, crossing his arms angrily.

"I shall accompany you!" Starfire cheered, linking arms with Robin. Leading Starfire out of the room, Robin gave a happy smile.

"It's just us, then." Beast Boy applauded, smiling at Raven happily. Recognizing the twinkle in his eyes, Raven began to glare at Beast Boy.

"I know that look, Garfield Logan! Don't even think about it!" Raven scowled, as Beast Boy continued to smirk. Jerking herself in the opposite direction, Raven galloped into the bathroom. Chasing after his girlfriend, Beast Boy was disappointed at the locked door.

"Come on, Rae! You know, you want to!" Beast Boy hollered, knocking on the door softly.

"Don't call me, Rae!" Raven groaned, Beast Boy leaned against the door unhappily.

"Please, Raven!" Beast Boy whined, pressing his ear against the door.

"Fine!" Raven cried, opening the door at a quick pace. The green Titan came crashing against the bathroom floor, and Raven looked at him without concern.

"You deserved it." Raven smirked, placing her hands on her hips. A idea struck Beast Boy's head, so he began to curl in a small ball.

"Oh God! I think, I'm hurt!" Beast Boy groaned, clutching his stomach. Giving him a disbelieving look, Raven walked away from Beast Boy.

"Get off the floor, Beast Boy." Raven said, looking at Beast Boy uneventfully. Giving Raven a dirty look, Beast Boy pulled himself off the floor.

"How did you know, I was faking?" Beast Boy questioned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"you said; I think, I'm hurt. Beast Boy, you don't think." Raven said, crossing her arms happily. Giving a unhappy sigh, he sat next to Raven.

"Hey! I resent that!" Beast Boy whimpered, as he wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulder's. Leaning forward, Raven passionately began to kiss Beast Boy's lips. Pulling Raven down onto the bed, he pushed himself on top of her. Running his fingers through Raven's purple hair, he gave a self-satisfied smile.

"I love you." Beast Boy whispered, hugging her to him. Clutching him back, Raven gave a happy sigh. Pulling him closer to her, Raven pushed her tongue into his mouth. Gently massaging her tongue with his own, Beast Boy gave a large groan.

"I love it, when you do that." Beast Boy grumbled, as Raven nuzzled his neck happily. Kissing her way down his neck, Raven felt his body give a large tremble. Animal instincts taking over, Beast Boy pushed Raven against the wall momentarily. His hands ran down her back, causing another compulsive shiver. The lamp at the bed side fell off its stand. It lay shattered in pieces on the floor.

"Shit." Raven swore, leaning down to pick up the pieces. Grabbing Raven from behind, he placed her back onto the mattress. Attacking her uniform, Beast Boy removed it from her trembling body. Laying her belt and cloak under the bed, Beast Boy consumed the rest of her outfit. Yanking the leotard off of Raven's body, he gave a exited yowl.

"Beast Boy." Raven said, as he ran his hands over her breasts. Leaning forward, Beast Boy began to kiss her nipples. Growling to himself, Beast Boy pushed Raven against the bed harder. Running her fingers up Beast Boy's spine, Raven nearly smiled at Beast Boy's reaction. His mouth pulled back into another smile, and he began to lick the outside of Raven's lips.

"Your so beautiful." Beast Boy groaned, leaning forward again. He began to bite his way down Raven body, watching Raven's reaction as he went. A tear echoed through the night, as Raven ripped the clothes off Beast Boy's body. Running her fingers all over Beast Boy's body, she clasped her hand over his buttocks.

"Keep going." Raven moaned, as Beast Boy's hands traced her body.

"Are you ready?" Beast boy questioned, as Raven opened her legs. Pulling himself in-between them, Beast Boy began pull himself inside of her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir! We don't allow naked men, in our store!" the store clerk cried, staring at the naked man beside him.

"Looks like, I need your clothes." Trawler chuckled, staring at the flabbergasted Robin. Shaking his head menacingly, Robin began to back away.

"You expect me to give you my clothes? What am I supposed to do, run around naked?" Robin questioned, as the old man raised his eyebrows.

"Yep!" Trawler said, as he began to unbuckled Robin's cape. running away, Robin stared at the group in disbelief.

"**HELL NO!"** Robin hollered, as everyone continued their laughter.

"I shall enjoy seeing you naked, Boyfriend Robin."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I have victimized Robin and Cyborg in this chapter, but I hope I did not offend anyone. If I did offend you, then I offer my sincere apology!**

**Cheers!**

**-Ravenmasteroftele!**


	12. Chapter 12: War of a Demon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: War of a Demon!**

* * *

The early morning sun rose with a calming light, while the ocean waved its cheery greeting to the world. Birds paraded with joy, summoning a beautiful serenade of music. A young woman lay nestled within her sheet, breathing to her own rhythmic sound. Stirring, the girl stretched her arms above her head.

"Get up!" Raven growled, shoving her green fiancé across the bed. Groaning, Beast Boy immediately hopped out of the comforting abode. Glancing at the clock, Beast boy glared at the flashing red light. It was only 5 o'clock; Raven knew that he didn't get out of bed that early!

"S'up?" Beast Boy questioned, giving his fuming fiancé a confused look. Crossing her arms and glaring, Raven began to wake the other Titans. Grumbling, the Titans crawled out of their homestead. The beds gave groans of protest, as the team pulled themselves onto the floor. Still giving Raven a curious look, Beast Boy's memory finally served a purpose.

"I have to get ready!" Beast Boy squealed, lunging at the closet. Flinging the door of the closet open, Beast Boy hurled his sabotaged clothes out of its safety box.

"It took you long enough to remember, your own wedding!" Raven scowled, marching over to the bathroom door. Her beautiful white dress hung on a hanger, begging her for acceptance. Pulling her brand new dress off the hook, Raven almost allowed herself to smile. Almost.

"Get a move on!" Raven cried, staring at the other Titans. Robin appeared to be awake, but Cyborg wore a look of the utmost fatigue. Rushing into the bathroom, Raven locked the door behind her. The other Titans began to prepare for the wedding, as well.

* * *

_Eight Hours Later..._

The reception had gone as planned; thus, Raven was extremely pleased. Sitting upon a flat stool, Raven watched her friends dance upon the sandy floor. Raven wasn't sure that people would like the overly sandy floor, but Beast Boy had remained persistent. Sipping a glass of bubbly champagne, Raven saw Beast Boy begin to dance with a giggly blonde. The girl had arrived with Karen, and Raven automatically assumed that they were close friends. Scowling, Raven turned herself away from the gory sight.

"Hey." Karen greeted, catching Raven's eye. Surprisingly, Karen actually seemed fairly upset about something.

"Hello." Raven mumbled, feeling a twinge of anger. Because of Karen, Beast Boy had his arms around a the blonde girl.

"Your jealous." Karen smirked, ignoring the scowl that was implanted on Raven Roth's facial features. The scowl deepened, causing Karen's smile to widen.

"Don't be ridiculous." Raven said maliciously, as her eyebrow twitched frighteningly.

"Her name's Christina. We used to be best friends, but now she has a habit of stealing boyfriends." Karen stated, fixing her dress. Ignoring Karen, Raven tried to hide the resentment she was feeling. The blonde girl's expensive clothing shimmered, and silver money clung to her upper breasts. Cursing the blonde, Raven turned her attention back to Karen.

"Have you seen Cyborg?" Karen questioned, giving a sad sigh. Sighing, Raven pointed towards Cyborg's metallic figure. Turning around, Raven saw Christina drag off a reluctant Beast Boy. Licking her lips, Raven tailed them. Hiding behind a stone cylinder, Raven made sure she was out of their view.

"I really should, be getting back to Raven." Beast Boy stuttered, as Christina wrapped her hands around his neck. Scooting away, Beast Boy attempted to struggle to his feet. Yanking him downward, Christina pressed forward.

"Don't you find me attractive?" Christina asked, smashing her lips against his. Yanking away, Beast Boy shoved the girl off of him. Wiping his mouth, he gave Christina a disgusted look. Raven felt four eyes creep upon her face; her self control had begun to slip.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I'M MARRIED**!" Beast Boy hollered, marching away. The blonde girl stared after him.

"**This is war**." Raven whispered, crackling her knuckles. Staring at Christina, a angry expression remained on her face. "**You will pay."**

Walking back towards that wedding party, Raven wandered across Beast Boy. His body lay curled in front of the ocean, and his face was buried in his hands. Sadly, Raven began to amble towards her green haired husband. Noticing her presence, Beast Boy jumped in surprise. Guilt crossed his face, and Raven watched him begin to stutter. A faint crash was heard in the distance, causing Raven to glance at the ocean guiltily.

"I…I have something to tell you." Beast Boy whimpered, keeping his eyes focused on the distant horizon.

"What?" Raven questioned, knowing exactly what he was going to say. The wind picked up, bowing the sand across the floor. The pollution in the sky caused the sun to have a eerie red glow, causing everything around them to be vibrant.

"Did you see that blonde girl?" Beast Boy questioned, his voice shaking like crazy.

"Yes." Raven said, fixing the hem of her dress. Its white texture had begun to turn yellow, and Raven wondered whether she should continue to stroll around in it.

"It was a accident… She kissed me! You have to understand, Rae! She kissed me! I would never leave you, and I would never cheat on you. I swear it!" Beast Boy stuttered, his voice growing purple from all the pressure. Pulling her dress underneath her, Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's shaking shoulder. Giving her a pleading look, he clasps his hands together.

"Please… I need you to say something." Beast Boy cried, staring at Raven's pale face.

"I believe you." Raven whispered, as she squeezed his shoulder with more strength.

"You do." Beast Boy squeaked, his voice resonating surprise. The water continued to slosh upon the shore, making a cadenced noise.

"Yes." Raven whispered, not dwelling on her prolonged response. Leaning forward, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven.

"Thank you." Beast Boy whispered, nuzzling Raven's purple hair. Allowing Beast Boy to engulf her in butterfly kisses, Raven leaned into his embrace.

"I appreciate your honesty." Raven whispered, feeling the familiar tingle in her stomach. Smiling, Beast Boy continued to stroke her purple hair. A rustle in the trees caused Raven to jerk around, and Raven realized that Christina was heading back to the party. Not noticing Raven's inattentiveness, Beast Boy continued to jabber.

"The wedding hasn't gone exactly as we planned. I'm sorry, Rae. I wanted to make everything perfect for you." Beast Boy said, staring at Raven unhappily.

"Yeah." Raven whispered, burying her head in Beast Boy shoulder. "Should we go back to the party?"

"I guess so." Beast Boy stated, hanging his head in guilt. Using her powers, Raven levitated to her feet. Grasping Raven's hand, she and Beast Boy trucked back to the wedding party. Reaching the party, Raven saw the blonde girl chatting with Karen.

"I'll be back." Raven whispered, kissing her husband goodbye. Glancing at Raven questionably, he watched Raven march off. He recognized the look on Raven's face, and he knew what it meant. He defiantly didn't like where this was going. Noticing Cyborg, Beast Boy marched over to his good friend. Sadly, Beast Boy hung his head in shame.

"What's wrong, grass stain? It's your wedding day!" Cyborg cried, as he gobbled down a platter of food.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy sighed, his chin sinking to his chest.

"Man! What did you do this time?" Cyborg questioned, as he appeared to be on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy repeated, taking a bite out of a ordure. His stomach lurched forward, and Beast Boy spit the food out of his mouth.

"Is Raven upset?" Cyborg asked, as he began to get more serious.

"I'm not sure. She didn't look surprised, when I told her about it." Beast Boy said, shaking his head in confusion.

"She probably already knew." Cyborg smirked, his eyes dancing. The floor shook, as the guests skipped on the dance floor. Realizing the truth of his statement, Beast Boy managed to allow his face to fall even farther. Cyborg's human eye dilated, while watching Karen dance in the sand. Her dark hair bounced maniacally, her eyes shown with the light of a thousand moons.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Beast Boy questioned, watching Cyborg's face. A empty filling engulfed Beast Boy's stomach, and he was dieing for Raven's company. Why did this have to happen, Beast Boy thought.

"Nah. Their isn't enough time." Cyborg stated, smirking happily. A look of confusion crossed Beast Boy's face, and the lights that illuminated the party began to shut down. Looking at the sky, Beast Boy noticed that the stars shown brightly in the sky,

"What is going on?" Beast Boy questioned, looking around at the exterior. The guests appeared to know what was going on, judging by the look on their knowing faces.

"You'll see." Cyborg laughed, as Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with shock.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Raven’s Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Raven's Revenge!**

* * *

"What the hell?" Raven muttered, as the lights on the sandy obese went out. The waves crashed rhythmically against the earth, making the silence even more mal-nourishing. She had been contemplating her vengeful ideas against Christina, but her thoughts were slightly to cruel to beproper punishment. Forcing the wedding dress out of the sand, Raven readied herself for battle. No screams for help, or howls of pain pierced the air. Instead, laughter filled the indigo sky's. Glancing around curiously, Raven saw a bright light burst among the cloud's. Staring upward, Raven realized that fireworks had been the cause of the commotion. However, Raven nor Beast Boy, had ordered the magical source of entertainment. 

"Sorry to scare y'all, but I thought it would be a nice surprise." Cyborg cried, snickering at Beast Boy and Raven's reactions. Feeling foolish, Raven dusted all emotions from her face. Grinning like a clown, Beast Boy began to blush with extreme passion. The music began to play once again, but the guest's attention was focused upon the fascinating light display. Noticing Raven's glances, Beast Boy marched towards her.

"Want to dance?" Beast Boy questioned, holding out his evergreen hand. Contemplating the idea, Raven stared at his fingers for several moments.

"No." Raven grumbled, turning her head towards the ocean. The mighty hands of the ocean continued to climb onto the shore.

"Please!" Beast Boy begged, falling to his knees. At the sight of Beast Boy's begging face, many people broke into laughter. Ignoring the sniggers that interrupted the ocean's everlasting cry, Raven shook her head in response. "It's our wedding!"

"Fine." Raven whispered, noticing that the blonde was watching Beast Boy. Raven would make sure that, Beast Boy would be staying in her sights for the rest of the evening. Feeling Christina's eyes on the back of her head, Raven scooted closer to Beast Boy.

"You're beautiful." Beast Boy stated, prancing to the sounds coming from the echoing noise maker. The smell of salt boogied, in front the moonlight. Resting her head on top of Beast Boy's shoulder, Raven felt his body begin to squirm.

"What's wrong?" Raven growled, beginning to pull away from Beast Boy's touch. Grimacing at Raven's angry glare, he let his eyes drop to Raven's collarbone.

"I got to, go to the bathroom" Beast Boy cried, as his hands drooped. Giving Beast Boy a angry glare, she released him from her grasp.

"I just ruined another moment, didn't I?" Beast Boy asked, watching as Raven finally lessened her livid stare. Shaking her head in annoyance, Raven began to finger her polluted wedding dress.

"Sometimes, your intelligence amazes me!" Raven snapped sarcastically, watching as Trawler streaked past them. His naked body lay untouched by the beachgoers angry glares. Surprisingly, Trawler had worn clothes during the ceremony.

"I'll be back soon!" Beast Boy squeaked, running towards the Porter-Potty in the distance. Flashed of red streaked the sky, but Raven was not content. _'Christina needs to be taught a lesson,_' Raven thought. A very naked man approached Raven, giving her a wacky smile. Shielding her eyes was pointless, considering how many times, his naked body was present.

"Hey, Rae!" Trawler smirked, as Raven growled at the sound of her nickname. The I-know-something-that-you-don't-smirk was plasted on Trawler's face, and itkept Raven from strangling the odd dressmaker.

"What?" Raven scowled, as Trawler's grin began to grow.

"Your blonde friend, is up to something!" Trawler stated, pointing down the beach. Glancing over to the bathroom's, Raven was overcome by a sight that made her fingers clench.Beast Boy's greenbody fell out of the porter-potty, and little-miss-prissy was there to greet him.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL HER**!" Raven growled, transporting herself in front of Beast Boy. Stumbling backwards, the blonde glanced at Raven in the utmost surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Christina questioned, blinking in surprise. Four red eyes appeared on Raven's face, and Beast Boy began to back away in fear. Using her powers, Raven launched Christina into the howling ocean.

'_God, that felt good,_' Raven reflected. Her red eyes vanished, revealing her shimmering, purple gaze. A voice began to resonate against her ear drum, and she stared at the flailing figure. The sparkles on Christina's dress floated away from her body, the value of blonde-girl's outfit disappeared in front of Raven's eyes.

"**HELP! I CAN'T SWIM**!" Christina screamed, causing Raven to smirk madly. '_Revenge is sweet,_' Raven thought.

"Raven, should we help her?" Beast Boy inquired, feeling his lips tighten into a grin. Grabbing onto Raven's hand, he could feel the tension in her bones.

"No! Let's lether suffer for a little while, longer." Raven said, tightening her fist around Beast Boy's fingertips.

"Something tells me, she won't be stealing anybody's boyfriend for a long time." Raven stated, as she watched the blond begin to sink into the depth's. Sighing, Raven summoned her black energy.

"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried, yanking Christina from the blue mass. The blonde girl coughed, spewing water from her lungs. A strange smell overcame Raven's nostrils, and she turned towards the source of the scent. Trawler stood beside her, looking like he just dominated the Olympics.

"Looks like your having fun." Trawler laughed, staring at the Christina. The blonde girl lay spread-eagle on the sandy ground, her sides heaved heavily.

"Yes. Surprisingly, I am having a good time." Raven stated, as she watched Christina give a loud whimper. Beast Boy began to squirm nervously, while looking at the Porter-Potty. Scowling, Raven continued to glare maliciously.

"She's a looker!" Trawler said, scratching at his lower abdomen. "Can I keep her?"

"Why not." Raven said, while Beast Boy continued to squirm. Yanking her hand away, Raven stared at Beast Boy.

"Don't tell me that you have to go to the bathroom, again?" Raven asked, crossing her arms with great maliciousness. Backing away from Trawler, he continued to jump nervously.

"So, your remembering our deal?" Trawler questioned, as he began to walk towards Beast Boy. Hiding behind Raven, Beast Boy glanced at Trawler discontentedly.

"When we made the deal, I thought you werejust kidding with me!" Beast Boy squealed, scooting closer to Raven. Giving him a sideways glance, Raven returned her gaze to Trawler.

"What deal?" Raven asked, crossing her arms in anger. Giving a loud humph noise, Trawler's eyes were filled with fatal furry.

"You promised!" Trawler whined, throwing his arms into the air! Pounding his chest like a ape, Trawler attacked a very terrified Beast Boy.

"**ENOUGH**!" Raven hollered, her voice booming. Everything around the bickering pair quieted, including the whimpering Christina. Giving Raven a alarmed glance, Beast Boy began to back away from the angered girl.

"What deal?" Raven questioned, her rage pasted upon her face. Giving a stubborn sigh, Trawler began to pout.

"Well, it all started when….."

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, Naked dude! Do you want to play the Game Station, with me?" Beast Boy asked, pounding on the game's paddle. Pushing buttons randomly, Beast Boy gave a bored sigh. They lay within a empty hotel room, while Starfire dragged Raven to the nearest mall. Cyborg had gone in search of auto parts, and Robin went in search of Starfire._

_"Hey! Respect man, respect!" Trawler screeched, becoming grumpy. Their was a flaw in Raven's dress, and Trawler did not tolerate flaws. "I could use a break!"_

_"Great! I'll go easy on you, since this is your first time!" Beast Boy said, handing the naked man a paddle. Laying onto the Hotel bed, Beast Boy was overcome in relaxation._

_**3 Hours Later….**_

_"I can't believe, I lost…..again!" Beast Boy cried, staring at the Game Station. Smirking happily, Trawler patted Beast Boy on the back._

_"How about, I make a deal with you!" Trawler stated, smiling triumphantly. Looking at Trawler suspiciously, Beast Boy felt curiosity eat at his stomach._

_"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, feeling pain take bites of his ego. 'How could I lose,' Beast Boy wondered._

_"I'll wear clothes to your ceremony, if you enjoy your freedom!" Trawler cried, marching across the room with pride._

_"Freedom! What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Trawler questionably. Trawler's grin appeared to swallow his face, making Beast Boy fill overly nervous._

_"Raven said, your empty in the head." Trawler stated randomly, knocking upon Beast Boy's head. Blushing, Beast Boy scratched the back of his head._

_"Hey!" Beast Boy cried, becoming offended._

_"Enjoy your nakedness. Embrace your freedom, and dance like you've never danced before!" Trawler smirked, as he began to dance to the silence._

_"In front of everyone?" Beast Boy asked, embracing himself. "Raven, will kill me!"_

_"Nah! She'll probably enjoy it!" Trawler laughed, looking at the surprised expression on Beast Boy's facial features._

_"You're a evil, little man!" Beast Boy squeaked,_

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Beast Boy questioned, staring at his wife.

"No. you made a deal, and you should stick with it!" Raven said, stepping aside. Lunging at Beast Boy, Trawler landed on top of Beast Boy. Turning into a Tyrannosaurus, Beast Boy tried to scare the old man off. Shockingly, Trawler kept his fighting. Trawler may have been a terrible warrior, but he didn't lack spirit. "Alright, alright! I'll do your will." Beast Boy cried, changing back into human form. Stripping off his clothes, Raven watched Beast Boy being consumed in nakedness. The blonde began to come out of her frightened state, but Christina wasn't worthy of seeingher husband naked. Picking up a small block with her powers, Raven forced Christina back into the world of the unconscious.

"Idiots." Raven muttered, as she watched Beast Boy and Trawler beginjogging. Astonishingly, several drunk people actually joined the pair. Karen was among the many, who removed their articles of clothin.

* * *

**Read and Review Please! (: **

**I appreciate allyour reviews! **


	14. Chapter 14: Going Home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Going Home!**

* * *

_"Now boarding seats: eighteen through twenty-two."_ The flight hostess screeched, over the intercom. "_Repeat! Now boarding seats_: _eighteen through twenty-two."_

"That's us!" Beast Boy cried, picking up his carry-on bag. "I get the window seat!"

"**SCORE**! I haven't been to Jump City for the longest time!" Karen cried, as Beast Boy jogged into the aircraft. Rolling her eyes, Raven followed Beast Boy closely. They entered the first-class region, and Raventook a careful look around. Getting bored quickly, Beast Boy scuttled toward his seat.

"Beast Boy, don't hurt yourself!" Raven growled, as Beast Boy went charging down the hallway. Ignoring Raven's plea, Beast Boy continued to run down the diminutive hallway. Running forward, Beast Boy didn't notice the old, wrinkly flight attendant directly infront of him.

"**OUCH**!" Beast Boy hollered, running into the flight attendant headfirst. Scowling, Raven watched as Beast Boy flopped onto the floor. The unfortunate flight attendant had flown into a group of passengers, and was laying unconscious on top of some chairs. Ignoring the impaired Beast Boy,Raven rushed over to the flight attendant. Healing the old woman, Raven scowled at her husbands actions.

"What happened?" The flight attendant asked, jumping away from the seats. The passengers glared at Beast Boy, as he began to climb onto his feet.

"This man ran into you." Raven muttered, pointing towards Beast Boy. Looking at Raven in surprise, Beast Boy turned slightly red.

"Sorry, bout' that!" Beast Boy stated, blushing at the carpets. The flight attendant gave a dismantled sigh, before staring at Raven. Shrugging, the flight attendant glanced at Beast Boy and Raven's tickets.

"Your seats are over this way!" The flight attendant stated, pointing towards the two seats in the corner. Since Beast Boy and Raven had just gotten married, the Titans made sure that the new couple had solitary seats. Judging by the look on Raven's face, assigning private chairsmay not have been the best idea.

"Are you two, together?" The flight attendant asked, looking at the tickets curiously. Frowning, Raven shook her head.

"No…. I was just unfortunate enough, to get a seat next to him." Raven said, as Beast Boy's mouth dropped. '_Raven must be really mad,_' Beast Boy thought.

"I'm sorry... I could see if there are any other seats available." the flight attendant suggested, giving Raven a open smile. A snort of laughter shot from Karen's nose, but Raven ignored it. She could still sense Cyborg's overzealous smile.

"Hey! Raven, is my wife! I should get to sit with her!"Beast Boystated, wrapping his arm around Raven's neck. Frowning, Raven pulled Beast Boy's arm off her shoulder. Many stares attacked Raven from behind, but Raven marched over to her seat. Shoving her bag underneath the seat, Raven crossed her arms.

"Good luck." Cyborg laughed, pushing Beast Boy towards Raven.

"Good luck, yourself." Beast Boy chuckled, as Karen winked at Cyborg. _'This is going to be a long trip, home_.' Beast Boy thought.

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy said, plopping down next to the purple haired girl.

"My name isn't, Rae! It's Raven." Raven growled, glaring at Beast Boy's trademark smile.

* * *

_Six Hours Later…._

"It feels good to be home!" Robin said, as he got out of the car. The familiar scent welcomed the Titans, and Karen marveled at the size of the tower.

"Wow! This isa really big,house!" Karen smiled, staring at the size of the Titans garage. Following Karen out of the car, Raven wore her emotionless mask.

"Hey, Raven! Aren't you glad to be home?" Beast Boy questioned, trying his legendary smile again.

"………….." Ignoring Beast Boy's comments, Raven threw the trunk of the car open. The dust particles danced in midair, nearly causing Starfire to sneeze. The windows gave a shimmer, making Raven think of Robbie. '_Oh, God,_' Raven thought.

"I can't believe that, Raven is still mad at me!" Beast Boy cried to Cyborg, as they finally returned home. Smirking, Cyborg hauled his luggage up the stairs.

"Why don't you try getting her some flowers, or something?" Cyborg said, watching Raven lift her luggage with her powers. There was something about the look on Raven's face that made Cyborg instantly worry. The purple haired girl was like a sister to him, and he knew when something was wrong.

"That's a great idea!" Beast Boy beamed, as he entered his imagination. Sweat cultivated on Beast Boy's face, while he pulled suitcase upstairs. Beast Boy had been having stomach pains through the trip home, and he was beginning to feel queasy.

"Hey, man." Cyborg said, glancing at Raven again."I think Raven is upset about something."

"Yeah! She's angry at me!" Beast Boy squeaked, while Raven shot Beast boy another dirty look. Sighing, he continued his journey. Finally, they reached their destination. The living room smiled and waved at the occupants. Karen immediately plopped onto the couch, still smiling happily.

"No, it's not that." Cyborg stated, laughing at Beast Boy's luggage trouble. "I think there is something seriously wrong."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, his voice turning solemn. Glancing back at Raven, Beast Boy didn't see anything unusual. A blank expression was on her face, while her arms crossed themselves over her breasts.

"Hey, Cy! Do you want to give me a tour?" Karen questioned, holding out her arm. Grasping it, Cyborg winked at Beast Boy.

"I'll tell you, later." Cyborg cried, walking out of the room with Karen. Worried, Beast Boy gave another glance at Raven. A slight pain filled his intestines, making Beast Boy grasp his stomach. Forgetting her anger momentarily, Raven gave Beast Boy a apprehensive glance.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, glancing at Beast Boy. Nodding, Beast Boy placed a fake smile on his face.

"I'm going to rest." Beast Boy stated, picking up his luggage. Strain showed on Beast Boy's face, while beads of perspiration bounced on Beast Boy's forehead.

"Here. I'll get your luggage." Raven muttered, pulling the bag from Beast Boy's hand. Giving Raven a grateful smile, Beast Boy limped towards the bedroom. Using her powers to escort the suitcases, Raven tailed Beast Boy.

"Do you need anything?" Raven asked, as she entered their room. Laying on the bed, Beast Boy wrapped a blanket around himself. Walking towards Beast Boy, Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's forehead. A slight fever harassed Beast Boy.

"I could use my itsy, bitsy, **cuddle bunny**." Beast Boy whispered, grabbing Raven around the waist. Growling, Raven scowled at the nickname.

"I told you a million times! Do not call me **cuddle bunny**!" Raven hissed, as Beast Boy buried his head into her back. Smirking, Beast Boy pulled Raven into the bed with him.

"Come on, Raven! Lots of couples use nicknames!" Beast Boy laughed, while burying his face into Raven's hair. Sniffing, Beast Boy was enthralled with Raven's familiar scent. He loved her, so much. The pain in his stomach increased, and Beast Boy released Raven.

"I feel sick." Beast Boy whispered, pulling away from Raven. Sighing, Raven gave Beast Boy a small nod.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get you some medication." Raven said, leaving Beast Boy alone. Suddenly, a chill encased his bones. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Glancing at the wall, Beast Boy saw a small shadow condense itself. Raven hadn't been crazy, theirreally was something in Titans Tower.

"Crap!" Beast Boy hollered, as the figure began to approach him. Everything around him seemed to turn to ice, and his stomach began to twirl. A loud noise entered the hallway, causing Beast Boy to lose his focus. When his eyes darted towards the figure again, he found that it had disappeared. His body began to shake, tremble and shudder. The swooshing of the door caught Beast Boy's attention,anda slim body stoodwithin thedoorjamb. Raven stepped into the room, her eyes darting past him.

"What happened?" Raven questioned, noticing the look on Beast Boy's face.

"I……..I'm sorry, Raven!" Beast Boy cried, as Raven placed the medication on the dresser. Giving Beast Boy a worried look, Raven walked over to him.

"Your sicker, then I had realized." Raven whispered, taking his temperature again. A sickly shiver overcame Beast Boy, and she began to understand.

"Robbie was here, wasn't he?" Raven asked, glancing around the room. Wrapping the blankets around himself, Beast Boy snuggled into their warmth.

"I'm not sure, if it was Robbie! But something was here." Beast Boy whimpered, as Raven patted beast Boy's head. "I'm, so sorry…. I should have believed you, when you said that something was here."

"I guess, Karen is a necessityin this situation." Raven whispered, trying to keep her voice neutral. She didn't like the idea of having someone, tromping through her things.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry, if you think this chapter sucked! I had really bad writer's block, and I couldn't think of what to write! Anyway, I hope you have a breathtaking day!**

**Cheers!**

**-Ravenmasteroftele**!


	15. Chapter 15: Hunting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!(:**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hunting!**

* * *

"There was mostdefinitely, something here." Karen stated, searching Beast Boy and Raven's room. A soft glow illuminated the hallway, giving the atmosphere a misty appearance. The rose-tinted sky made Titans Tower glow with strips of scarlet.

"What options do we have?" Robin questioned, his face appearing grim. Grimacing, Karen searched the room. Soft splatters of dust ran over the bookshelves. Raven's old statues remained inside the room, giving everyone the chills.

"Either you move out of Titan's Tower, or we try stop the poltergeist." Karen whispered, inspecting the closet. Growing angry, Raven shot Karen a manifesting glare. Her thing's were private, and she did not appreciate the lack of solitude.

"Friends! What is a poltergeist?" Starfire questioned, as she glanced at Robin.

"It's a ghost, Star. It reveals its presence by causing disturbances." Robin stated, crossing his arms. Smiling, Starfire nodded her head.

"What's your decision?" Karen asked, smiling at the bubble Tamberanian.

"We're the Teen Titans! We're going to take this ghost down!" Robin cried, his pride oozing out of his pores.

"Booya!" Cyborg cheered, giving Beast Boy a concerned look. The green boy was still shaken up from his encounter with Robbie; his face now remained stale. Patting his best friends shoulder, Cyborg continued to try to lighten the mood of the room.

"Good choice." Karen smiled, winking at Cyborg. The young, ecstatic changeling's mood began to lighten, and his green smileseduced the room. Standing in the corner, Raven kept her face detached and plain.

* * *

The darkness overcame the sky, giving the moon its motive to shine. The stars teased everything around them, with their shimmering glow. Perched upon the couch, Cyborg had begun to play Mega Monkeys Five. His loneliness had begun to depress him. Starfire and Robin had gone to a Cinema, while Raven and Beast Boy disappeared in their room. The familiar swoosh of the doors interrupted his distant thoughts, and his eyes focused upon the approaching figure.

"Cyborg, we need to talk." Karen cried, her dark hair dancing along her shoulder blades. The atmosphere of the room seemed to condense, making Cyborg lose the ability to breath. Sighing, Karen plopped onto the couch.

"About what?" Cyborg asked, his eyes staring at fixedly at the television. Even though his gaze was adverted, Karen could tall that he was listening. Cyborg remembered the incident slightly, but he thought that it had been a very hazy dream.

"You don't remember?" Karen questioned, allowing her eyes to fall shut. "You did have a lot to drink that night."

_Flashback_

_"That was fun!" Karen squealed, as she forced her feet into the sand. The party had progressed greatly, and the naked group had just finished running across Main Street. Unfortunately, they were stopped by a bunch of fuming police officers. Many people got put into jail, but Karen was one of the few who managed to escape the heated horde._

_"Well, little lady! I think you might want to put some clothes on." Cyborg said, smiling at Karen. He clutched a beer in his right hand, and with the other hand, he clutched a bottle of schnapps. A loud hiccup pierced the night, making Karen snigger._

_"Why?" Karen hooted, walking towards Cyborg. Backing up, Cyborg found that he had been cornered. Smiling to herself, Karen jerked around. Wandering along the mist floor, Karen found her pile of clothing. After she yanked her clothes back, Cyborg walked forward. Stumbling in the sand, Cyborg fell into the pit of sand._

_"Dang! Sand clogs my circuits." Cyborg stated, pulling himself off the floor. Dusting himself off, Cyborg noticed Karen's merry face. Teetering forward, Cyborg walked towards Karen._

_"What's up?" Karen questioned, noticing Cyborg's serious face. Saying nothing, Cyborg bent down and kissed Karen's lips. Gentle at first, but it grew more passionate over time. Pushing Karen's head backwards, he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, the kissing stopped._

_"Are you okay?" Karen questioned, as Cyborg's body slid to the floor. His eyes drifted shut, making Karen smile. Leaving Cyborg to go in search of Raven, Karen's shadow drifted into the night._

_End of Flashback….._

"What have you got to say, for yourself?" Karen asked, tapping her foot rhythmically. Not waiting for Cyborg to replied, Karen straddled Cyborg's lap. Kissing the metallic man passionately, the pair shared in a very pleasurable experience. Suddenly, the lights above Karen flickered on. Ahead of the couple stood Robin, with a amused expression on his face.

"Sorry, guys! I didn't know I was interrupting something." Robin smirked, before flicking the lights back off. Shrugging, Karen climbed off of Cyborg's lap. Reaching for the Game Station paddle ahead of her, Karen gave a satisfied smile at Cyborg.

"Want to play me?" Karen questioned, watching as Cyborg's face visibly brightened. The television flickered momentarily, as the game began.

"Don't think, I'm going to go easy on you because you're my girlfriend." Cyborg smiled, as the entertainment began.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Karen chuckled.

* * *

The hand. It was incredibly cold, and the skin was peeling away. In some places the hand was perfectly normal, but in others…… The skin… Everything….. Frightening…. Where was she? It was dark, so very dark. What was happening?

"Hello! Beast Boy, this isn't amusing! I swear, if I catch you I'm going to put you in a paper shredder!" Raven growled, glancing around. Everything was dark…. The confusion was blinding….. There was so much pain in this place, but where was she? The hand…. The fucking hand! It was after her; she had to escape this place. Everything was, so incredibly dark.

"Damn it!" Raven scowled, tripping over something on the floor. What had she tripped on? Glancing down, Raven was overcome by the glowing object. It was the hand…. That fucking hand….. Her thoughts…. So jumbled… She couldn't think….She couldn't piece it together…..Where was she? Who was she?

"Raven! Raven, wake up!" A voice cried, causing Raven to glance around. There was a light… Finally, oh God! The silence….. This silence… this wasn't a good form of silence…. No, this was not ordinary silence… This was not the type of silence that was pleasing… This was a bad silence…. The kind that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

"Friend Raven, please awaken!" This time the voice was different; it had a somewhat higher pitch. Those voices…. They sounded familiar… She should remember them, but she couldn't….. Her thoughts…. So, so jumbled….. Momentarily, a green face swam into her thoughts. She reached forward, as if trying to capture the contemplation. Just like liquid, the image slid through her fingertips.

"Please, Rae! You have to wake up!" The deeper voice cried, increasing Raven's curiosity. Who was the owner of the voice that tugged at her sense's? Everything began to slip away; her identity, her memories, her relationships….. Everything.

**BAM!**

"Where…. Where am I?" Raven grumbled, lifting her hand to her face. Her cheek stung with pain, and she glanced around. A very flustered Starfire appeared before her eyes, leading a very vexed Beast Boy. Eyes wet, Beast Boy looked at Raven with anxiety.

"Dear friend, I am sorry that I did bodily harm to you!" Starfire squeaked, glancing at Raven. Looking around, Raven noticed that she was laying on the floor. The walls were smothered in mold, making Raven gag.

"What happened?" Raven questioned, noticing Beast Boy's frown. Everything turned deathly quiet, even the birds ceased their sweet songs.

"You….. You fainted, or something. Then, you started mumbling about stuff. No matter what we did, we couldn't get you to wake up. You even stopped breathing! Starfire managed to bring you out of your trance, by slapping you." Beast Boy cried, running forward. Embracing Raven, Beast Boy lifted Raven off the floor.

"I'm going to bring Raven, to our bedroom. Do you think you could get, Cyborg and Robin for me? They know how to work the what-cha-ma-call-its, inside of the medical room." Beast Boy stated, holding Raven in his arms.

"I shall make, with the haste! Starfire chirped, galloping off. Struggling, Raven tried to pull away from Beast Boy.

"I'm fine! I can walk." Raven grumbled, as Beast Boy tightened his grip.

"Nope! Sorry, Rae!" Beast Boy said.

"Don't call me, Rae!"

* * *

_Authors Note!_

_Sorry, it took me awhile to update! My parents wouldn't let me on the computer. (: Thanks for reading!_

_Cheers!_

_-Ravenmasteroftele!_


	16. Chapter 16:On Swift Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: On Swift Wings.**

* * *

This was one of those nights, when everything seemed incredibly perfect. The wind blew against the windows, making the panes creak. Candles were flung about, and the lights were dimmed. She and Beast Boy were unaccompanied by their friends. The other Titans had gone on a double date, so they couldbask in solitude. The silence engulfed her, relaxing her throbbing muscles. Everything was right with the world…. Well, for now anyway. 

"Beast Boy, hurry up!" Raven hollered, listening to the familiar clatter in the hallway. Beast Boy had gone to fetch their romantic dinner awhile ago, and she was becoming concerned. Sighing, Raven hopped off the silky bed. Peaking her head outside of the room, Raven caught a glance of Beast Boy. His face was a waterfall of sweat, while his body continued to shake furiously.

"Are you alright?" Raven questioned, rushing to his side. The green boy did not give his familiar smile, nor did he seem aware of his surroundings.'_what could have happened; he seemed fine earlier,_' Raven thought.

"I'm fine, I just got a little stomach ache." Beast Boy groaned, clutching his lower abdomen. Using her powers, Raven hoisted Beast Boy into their bed. Almost immediately, Beast Boy was overcome with slumber.

"I better get some medication." Raven scowled, hastily walking out of the room. Finding the medical lab, Raven quickly grabbed a bottle of medicine. Grasping the foul tasting medication in her palm, Raven began to walk back to Beast Boy. Entering their room, Raven glanced at her unconscious husband. His sides moved up and down rhythmically, but no noises escaped his green lips. '_Why wasn't he snoring,_' Raven inquired.

Deciding to let Beast Boy rest, Raven picked up her novel. Staring at the familiar words, Raven was overcome by the power of the story.

* * *

_**Three hours later…..**_

_The man in the black was following her. Her feet hit the ground, but she didn't seem to move. The man in ebony was gaining on her. Sweat trickled down her cheek, leaving smudges on her make-up. Her perfect hair lay in twisted tangles, her glorious attire was smudged, and her voice was cracked. But, she was to frightened to care. The man was closer now, to close._

_"STOP!" Madame Linda cried, as the figure in black crept upon her. He was so close that she could see his pale, freckled skin. His gloved hands curled upon her neck, giving her the chills. The man began to choke the life from her, destroying her with every missing breath. Everything started to go black._

"Very funny, Beast Boy." Raven growled, as she placed the novel upon the floor. She could feel the green boy's hands on her neck, gripping her tightly. Raven began to assume that Beast Boy has been reading the story over her shoulder, and decided to give her a little scare.

"Would you like to die, that way?" Beast Boy questioned, glancing at the book upon the floor. Something was not right here, not right at all. Beast Boy's Grip began to tighten, decreasing Raven's air intake. Laughing, Beast Boy's breath began to grown in agility.

"When you die, would you prefer to have your life choked out of you." Beast Boy repeated, tightening his grip ever tighter. The lack of oxygen was shocking, and Raven tried to pull herself out of Beast Boy's grip. The look on Beast Boy's face… It was, so frightening. Beast Boy never wore that look. This wasn't her Beast Boy. It couldn't be.. That look, it was so incredibly evil… But, yet… It was, so familiar.

"Beast Boy, I….. Please, I can't breath." Raven wheezed, as her head began to hurt. Forcing Raven onto her back, Raven felt Beast Boy's hands release her. Staring at the evil glint of Beast Boy's eyes, realization overcame Raven. Robbie had possessed Beast Boy.

"You…. If you hurt Beast Boy, then I swear to God, I'll kill you! " Raven growled, staring at he man before her. A familiar twinge of fear overcame her, but love for her husband overcame it. His eyes were cold, chilling, and had the ability to paralyze anything that stared directly into them.

"Don't worry. Your little pet will be returned to normal, after I'm done with you. Do you know how long, I've waited for this? Do you know, how long I have wanted to see life leave your amethyst eyes? Even after I died, I watched you. I waited for the perfect opportunity to finish my work. You will die Raven, and you will be apart of my doll collection….Just like all the others. Now, even your little lover boy can't save you." Robbie stated, his eyes glowering.

"You didn't win last time, and you won't win this time." Raven growled, as she began to back away from Robbie. Her powers were worthless now. If she attempted to hurl something at Robbie, that Beast Boy's body would be damaged. Floating above the bed, Raven tried to phase through the floor. Surprisingly, a strong hand remained clasped upon Raven's shoulder.

"What the?" Raven scowled, as she felt her body being hurled backwards. Robbie stared at Raven with a amused expression on her face, causing Raven to growl. Approaching her, he tightened his grip upon her shoulder. A electric shock filled her body, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The pain was so tremendous.

"I see you do enjoy, my new abilities." Robbie barked, smiling as Raven's eye's flickered. Noticing that Raven was close to going unconscious, he stopped his flow of power's. "Now, Raven. I want your death to be immensely painful, just like mine. I can't just kill you, without torturing you first."

"Azir..Azi.." Raven began, but she could not finish the incantation. Smirking, Robbie watched Raven fight with everything she had left. He gently scooped her up in his arms, and began to carry Raven towards the training room. He was prepared, as he always was.

"What should I do with you, Ravie? How aboutifIdisemboqued you, and sentthe piecesto your friend's. I could make it look like a normal package, of course. Piece by piece, they would unwrap your body parts. Would you like that, Ravie? Could you imagine the look on their faces, as they unwrap yourbloody, manipulatedhead?" Robbie laughed, groping Raven's chest. He continued to carry Raven down to the training room, where his torture chamber had been prepared. The other Titans would be out for along time… He had made sure of that. The creature attacking them while they double dated at the movies, would keep them busy. Oh, God; he hoped the creature didn't devour them. He would much rather see the looks on their faces, when they saw…...

"You monster!" Raven spat, as she felt life fill her again. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and so did hope. Their had to be a way to get out of here.

"I could always nail you to the ceiling, while your still alive. It would be quite painful, of course. If you were lucky, then your little lover would get to say goodbye." Robbie laughed, forthcoming his immense destination. A large table with chains and cuffs, was sitting in the middle of the training room. Knives and hooks lay shimmering upon a cupboard, bringing back many memories. Unlike last time, Robbie's equipment was not stained with the blood of other women. It was all new, gruesome, and horrifying. Shivering, Raven turned away from the sight. Whatever hope Raven had retained, now left her trembling body.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Robbie asked, placing Raven upon the shimmering table. Snapping the cuffs around Raven's hand and ankles, Robbie began to hum to himself. Lifting her hands, Raven began to harness the power of her black energy.

"Azirath, Metri….." Raven began, but was interrupted by Robbie. Forcing his hand against Raven's face, Robbie felt Raven's teeth clamp upon his hand. Yanking away, Robbie scowled at the trickle of blood that flowed down his hand. '_That bitch can bite hard_,' Robbie thought.

"None of that." Robbie muttered, using his hand to inject Raven with a shot. The medication would stop Raven's powers from working for approximatleyten minutes. It wouldn't last as long as he wanted, but he didn't have many recourses. The rotting creature he had possessed in order to get the knives, had been insufficient. The man now lay decomposing in a ditch, a couple hundred miles outside of Jump City.

"What would you prefer?" Robbie questioned, as he began to run his fingers over his many knives. The ability to feel fear had disappeared from Raven's body, and she stared at the instruments without thought. Death was near now.

"What do you mean?" Raven whimpered, staring at the fanatical ghost. Remaining silent for a few seconds, Robbie simply stared at her. Raven's body gave a mighty lurch, as she went into shock. It didn't matter, now. Nothing mattered. A second ago she had been sweating like a pig, but now… she couldn't remember everbeing this cold… Not even when Emily had possessed her. Death was coming on swift wings.

"Do you want to be disembodied, or nailed to the ceiling?" Robbie questioned, as if they were talking casually. He sounded like he a girl speaking to her best friend, or a human talking to their pet. She didn't care. She was going to die, and that was all that mattered.

"Pick." Robbie persuaded, becoming impatient. Sighing, Raven stared at the many walls.

"Nailed to the ceiling." Raven said, wanting desperately to say goodbye to Beast Boy. Oh, shit. She hoped that Beast Boy didn't blame himself for this. It wasn't his fault that Robbie hadpossessed him. Maybe, that's why the pain was more immense this time. She kept seeing Beast Boy's face, and she knew that she would never get to kiss him, touch him, or hug him ever again. It wasn't fair.

"Good choice." Robbie stated, as Raven watched him prepare the nails. Quietly, Robbie began to unchain Raven from the table. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Raven whimpered, closing her eyes. Robbie's powers began to push her against the ceiling. The arch of her back was pressed against the ceiling of the room, causing Raven's head to dangle. A rustling sound came from underneath her, and she felt chains wrap themselves around her neck, legs, and arms. A swift amount of pain came, as nails burrowed themselves into her skin. A swift feeling of happiness overcame her, making a smile paste itself upon her face. She wasn't sure why, but the pain… It became amusing.

"Why the fuck, are you smiling?" Robbie screamed, becoming hysterical at the look on Raven's face. His victim wasn't supposed to smile! The fatality was supposed to scream… He loved to hear the holler's of the women he killed, as they died. Raven's smiling… This wasn't pleasing.

"Tell me, damn it!" Robbie shrieked, using his powers to thrust a knife into Raven's abdomen. A small stagger attacked Raven's lips, and blood poured out of her lips. This made her laugh, it pierced the air like thunder. Clutching his ears, Robbie crashed to his knees.

"**STOP! STOP YOUR PUTRID LAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"**

* * *

**Read and Review!(:**

* * *

_**Poll:**_

_**Should I end this story:**_

_**A: With a semi-happy ending**_

_**,Or**_

_**B: With a ending full of angst?**_

_**Thanks for responding!(:**_


	17. Chapter 17: The True Measure of Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae fan fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!(:**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

_**Poll Results!**_

_Semi happy ending: Five votes!_

_A sad ending: two votes!_

_This story will have a semi-happy ending!(:_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The True Measure of Pain.**

**

* * *

**

The crimson substance trickled down Raven's face, and began to drop onto the floor. On the ground, her blood formed gigantic, scarlet lakes. The dripping of her blood upon the floor comforted her soul. The soft noises the blood made reminded her, that she would not last much longer in the conscious world. Closing her sore eyes, Raven could feel herself drifting away.

"Raven?" A voice whimpered, causing Raven's eyes to flicker. She did not need to open her eyes to know, who was talking. It was Beast Boy. Not the possessed Beast Boy, but the true one. Robbie had left Beast Boy's body long ago, after he succeeded in doing his task. If this was dying, then death wasn't so bad. Instead of getting darker, everything began to get clearer. The oozing of blood had stopped. It almost felt like the nails were popping out of her flesh.

"Bea…….." Raven began, her mouth desperately trying to find the needed syllables. Beast Boy's body lifted off the ground, as he turned into a large bird. Raven could feel his presence, but the agony would not allow her to open her eyes. His talons pressed along her body, while he began to pull nails out of her body. Beast Boy could easily yank the chains off of her neck, arms, and legs. Being pulled out of its position, Raven's body screamed in protest. Her green husband pulled her dying body, onto the floor of the training room.

"Please! You Can't die, Rae." Beast Boy whispered, as he buried his head into Raven's chest. A cough erupted from Raven's throat, making blood spew from her lips. Strangely, Raven's head reached another level of clarity. The pain began to subside, allowing Raven to open her swollen eyes. Her body shook with the utmost pain. Picking up her right hand, Raven began to stroke the back if Beast Boy's head.

"Raven." Beast Boy hollered, wrapping his arms around Raven petite body. Looking down, Raven noticed that the remaining nails in her leg were popping out of her pail flesh. Robbie's anti-power medication must have worn off. That's why moments before, Raven had began to feel slightly enhanced. Still to weak to verbally respond to Beast Boy's pleas, Raven let her head sag upon his lap. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_OneWeek Later..._

"Friend! You have finally awoke." Starfire cheered, as Raven's eyes flickered open. The light from the window blinded her, and Starfire's voice caused Raven to flinch. Once she became adapted to the light, Raven noticed that Beast Boy's body was sprawled across her lap. Her sides relapsed to a unsteady rhythm, while her head let out mini-tremors of agony. 'Oh, God. It hurts to breath," Raven thought.

**"RAVEN**!" Beast Boy squealed, seizing Raven body. Pain racked her sides, and she in took a sharp breath. Noticing Raven's discomfort, Beast Boy hesitantly released Raven. Glancing at her husband's familiar face, Raven was overcome with frightful memories. A unexpected need to throw up overcame her body.

"Are you okay?' Beast Boy questioned, glancing at Raven's suddenly-green face. His questioned was answered; when Raven leaned over the bed, and puked on the floor beside him. Raven continued to lean over the bed, her sides heaving. She couldn't stop. The memories of the blood and nails were to immense. Her stomach was empty, but yet her body kept on heaving. It was like, her body depended on the motions to survive.

"Shit! Star, go get Robin!" Beast Boy ordered, seeing Raven's dilemma. Nodding, Starfire jogged out of the room. Caressing Raven's back, Beast Boy leaned over her trembling body. Soft moans of panic erupted from Raven's throat, making Beast Boy's guilt. He should have fought harder, when Robbie had tried to posses him. Raven was nearly killed, and their was nothing he could do about it.

"It's okay, Rae." Beast Boy whispered, running his fingers through Raven's hair. She had yet to discontinue the never-ending barfing, gagging, and choking. He had assumed, that after the Robbie incident everything would go back to normal. He had been terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy whimpered, listening to Raven's intense panting and wheezing. The door of the infirmary burst open, and the other Titans rushed into the room. Gulping, Cyborg eyed Raven carefully.

"I'm going to have to give her a shot to calm her down." Cyborg said, immediately opening cupboard. A slight whimper of pain erupted from Raven's throat, and her body began to shake. Beast Boy watched in horror, as Raven's muscles tightened in painful clumps. Rushing, Cyborg immediately tried to administer the shot. Cyborg soon realized, that it was impossible to administer the shot into Raven's shaking arm.

"What's happening?" Beast Boy squeaked, staring at Raven's body.

"She has gone into a seizure." Cyborg cried, staring at Raven. "Waking up so suddenly, made her body go into shock. She's shaking to violently for me to giver her the medication, that would help her."

"I think it's stopping." Robin stated, as Raven's body slowly began to stop its trembling. Rubbing Raven's back, Beast Boy whispered comforting words in her ear. Sighing, Raven slowly relaxed her muscles. Approaching Raven cautiously, Cyborg injected the medication into Raven's limb. The shot affected Raven almost immediately, and her eyes fell shut.

"That wasn't the reunion, I was hoping for." Beast Boy stated, helping Raven's unconscious body into the bed. Pushing a pillow under Raven's neck, Beast Boy gave Raven a dejected pat on the stomach. Seeing Raven that distraught, had seriously disturbed him. Another ounce of guilt was placed upon his shoulder, making him bury his head in his head.

"The girl was nailed to the ceiling, and was stabbed several times. She probably won't ever be exactly the way, she was before." Cyborg murmured, patting his upset friend on the shoulder.

"This is all my fault." Beast Boy sobbed, his guilt growing ever bigger. '_Why did this have to happen to Raven? Hadn't she been through enough,'_ Beast Boy inquired.

"No, man. The ghost dude possessed you! There wasn't anything you could have done." Cyborg comforted, as he began to analyze Raven's condition.

"Did you see the way, she just looked at me! She nearly died because she looked at my face. What if she lost her feeling for me? I love her, so much. I wouldn't be able to take it." Beast Boy whimpered, grasping onto Raven's hand.

"Dawg, Raven adores you. It was just a state of shock, that's all. It didn't matter, who was in the room at the time; she still would have gone into shock." Cyborg responded, watching his friend fall apart. Beast Boy did not respond, but his hands began to shudder less.

"Star, can you take Beast Boy to his room?" Cyborg said, noticing Raven's squirming. She could obviously sense Beast Boy's unhappiness, and it was affecting her. Cyborg did not want Raven to suffer mentally, more that she already had.

"Alright, I shall accompany Beast Boy to his room." Starfire nodded, latching onto Beast Boy's arm. Protesting, Beast Boy shook his head in response.

"Raven needs me." Beast Boy said, pulling away from Starfire. Taking his head out of his hands, Beast Boy began to rub Raven's shoulder. Lovingly, Beast Boy stared at his distraught lover.

"The tranquilizer won't wear off for another eight hours, anyway. We'll wake you, if there are any changes in Raven's condition." Cyborg stated, watching Starfire pull Beast Boy out of the chair. Sighing, Beast Boy allowed himself to be dragged to his room. After Beast Boy had been yanked out the door, Karen marched into the room.

"I know this is a personal time…. But I got some good news." Karen said, her dark her skipping behind her. The girl had spent the last twenty-four hours searching the training room, looking for clues. It was quite obvious that the girl had been up night. Her usually neat appearance was messy, their were circles underneath her eyes, and her makeup looked like it had been done by a drunken monkey.

"I hope that whatever the news is, it will help the little grass stains mood. I don't think, I've ever seen him this down." Cyborg said, feeling curiosity in his throat. A groan escaped Raven's lips, but Cyborg knew that it was only nightmares. Unfortunately, Cyborg didn't have a cure for the attackers of the darkness.

"I'm not sure. It depends on whether, he's thirsty for revenge." Karen muttered, grumpy from late night working. If they didn't let her get on with the explanation, then she was going to faint onto the floor. She could already feel her eyes falling shut.

"Wake up!" Cyborg cried, desperate to find out the news.

"What?….. Oh, sorry." Karen grumbled, her eyes opening. "Robbie hasn't passed on, because he didn't finish his job. But, I know where Robbie's spirit is making homestead. I also have something that will make him suffer for a long, long time… For all eternity, actually."

"This isn't dangerous, is it?" Robin questioned, concerned for his team's safety. The group had already been severely damaged in the last month, and they didn't need anymore stress.

"No, it's very simple. You don't even, have to watch." Karen said, pulling her backpack off of her shoulder blade. Turning around, she began to dig within the interior. Moments later, Karen pulled out a small vase. "This is called a instructurmente. All I have to do it capture Robbie's soul inside of it, and he will be trapped there. As long as no one breaks the instructurmente, everything will be alright."

"So, where is Robbie's soul hiding?" Robin question, praying that it was nowhere close. A mischievous smile arrived upon Karen's face, making Robin nervous.

"How funny, you would ask that. He is currently residing underneath your bed, Robin" Karen laughed, as color drained from the boy wonders face. "I was just kidding; Robbie's in the attic."

"Should we be worried?" Robin questioned, masking his emotions.

"Nah, Robbie used a lot of energy possessing Beast Boy. It'll be at least two weeks, before he can attack. I'll put that evil spirit in the instructurmente tomorrow morning. I need some rest first, but he won't be able to put up to much of a struggle."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!(:**

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**I'm sorry, it took me so long to update! I had a hectic week! Happy President's Day! I hope you have a exciting day! (:**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**


	18. Chapter 18: Eternal suffering!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Eternal suffering!**

* * *

Karen, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire approached the attic hesitantly. The creaks echoed across the floor, forcing the Titan's to tiptoe across the floor. The door lay ahead of them, the silver handle upon the door was catcalling the group. Without hesitation, Karen through the door open. The chill inside of the attic was unnerving, but Karen seemed unfazed. 

"Obviously, you haven't been up here for awhile." Karen said, running her feet across the dust floor. A pit of filth engulfed them, making the group cough and sniffle. Starfire shook her head in protest, as a supersonic sneeze began to energize her stomach. Throwing back her head, Starfire released aexplosion of energy that attacked the whole room. Some parts of the floor began to crumble; however, much of the attic was still unharmed.

"Sorry." Starfire whimpered, wiping her exposed nostril. Chuckling, Karen grasped the instructurmente within her arms. The instructurmente was near impossible to find, and destroying the vase would only bring trouble. Robbie's current place of rest was safe, so they didn't have to chase a rogue ghost around Titan's Tower.

"It's fine. Both, the instructurmente and Robbie's hiding place remain intact." Karen said, nearing the cupboard. The dust kissed the wooden surface, giving the storeroom a fluffy appearance.

"Alright." Karen whispered, releasing the instructurmente upon the wooden object. A blinding flash of gold, overwhelmed the object. A soft flailing could be heard within the vase like item. Smiling, Karen recollected the instructurmente.

"Congratulations! Robbie is now offically trapped for all eternity!" Karen smirked, stroking the top of the instructurmente.

* * *

"Please, wake up." Beast Boy whimpered, softly stroking Raven's hand. The beeping of the respirator echoed through the room, agitating Beast Boy's dejected mood. He watched a machine show Raven's rising and falling heart rate. Staring at Raven's pale facial featured, he pulled her disembodied hair behind her ear. Strands of lavender drizzled upon the pillow, making Raven look like Sleeping Beauty. But, Beast Boy knew that a kiss would not awaken Raven from her everlasting slumber. Feeling pain grope his heart, Beast Boy turned his face away from the sleeping Princess. 

"Beast Boy." Jerking around, Beast Boy stared at Raven's dead to the world body. Nothing had changed; the heart monitor remained steady, her breathing was regular, and her face still was untouched by time. There was no way that Raven could have called out his name. 'It must be my imagination,' Beast Boy thought.

"Hey, B.B. We managed to catch that Robbie fellow! Are you alright; you look slightly greener than usual?" Karen questioned, walking into the room. Glancing at hislong hairedfriend, Beast Boy did not respond for several moments. He just stared upon the floor. It was amazing how impeccable a spot on the the floor could be, when you were overcome with the utmost unhappiness.

"No, I am not okay! My wife is in a freaking coma for Christ's sake!" Beast Boy snapped, making Karen jump backwards several feet. Glaring at the other Titan's, Beast Boy returned his attention back to Raven. Her heart rate seemed to increase in pace, and Beast Boy knew that he had to calm down. The less stress felt by Raven, the sooner she would awaken.

"Sorry." Karen said, blushing slightly. Frowning, Beast Boy gave a depressed sigh. Everything was falling apart. He hadn't mean to snap, but Raven was damaged. She was his main priority at the moment, and they were distracting him from the beautiful goddess.

"No. Don't be sorry; I'm just a little stressed." Beast Boy whispered, returning his gaze back to Raven. "What were you saying, about Robbie?"

"We caught him; we caught Robbie." Karen whispered, cuddling the instructurmente in her arms. Whatever Karen was holding, appeared to be a normal vase. There was nothing unusual about it's painted exterior, shape, or curves. It was so incredibly average. There was no way something like that, could hold something so incredibly evil.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, studying Karen curiously. Hope filled his torso. Hopefully, Raven would never have to deal with the evil soul ever again. Some strange noises exited from the top of the vase's lips, making Beast Boy's inquisitiveness grow.

"Robbie is in here; This is not a ordinary vase, it's a instructurmente. I managed to trap Robbie inside of it. Just make sure that nobody breaks the vase, or Robbie will escape." Karen said, handing Robbie's trapped soul to Beast Boy. Carefully fingering the plain vase, Beast Boy looked it over with interest. Their were figures painted upon the instructurmente. Brown deer were splashed upon the bottom of the vase, while the top was overcome with careless squiggles. It was incredibly simple, but still so incredibly attractive and stunning.

"Thank you." Beast Boy whispered, grasping the vase tightly. Knowing that his carelessness could affect everything around him, the green Titan did not trust himself with the object. Wanting to return to Raven's empty bedside, Beast Boy gave a woeful glance at his masked leader. "Robin, will you put this in my room?"

"Sure." Robin whispered, grabbing the ghostly item. Smiling, the other Titans filed out of the room. Staring at the door, Beast boy let out another disheartened groan. Somehow, even the imprisonment of Robbie could not make him happy. The silence welcomed him, and allowed him to grieve in peace.

"Beast Boy." Turning around, Beast Boy glanced at Raven's statistics. Everything was once again, completely and utterly normal. Beads of perspiration were upon Raven's forehead, running down Raven's facial features. However; this was not out of ordinary. Raven had taken to sweating, whenever she was overcome with severe nightmares.

"Rae." Beast boy sighed, pushing the top strands of Raven's hair backwards. Placing his hand against Raven's forehead, Beast Boy noticed that Raven had gained a fever. Steadying himself, the green man wet a rag with cold water. The icy chill of the damp rag, sent shivers down his green skin.

"Here you are." Beast Boy whispered. Gently, he dumped the cold washcloth against Raven's flesh. The purple haired girl immediately twitched, quickly attracting Beast Boy's attention. A small trembled ran through Raven's chest.

"Beast Boy." Raven groaned, her face showing severe pain. Gasping in utter shock, Beast Boy nearly engulfed Raven in a warm hug. Knowing that even a little squeeze could harm his lover, he got rid of his urge to grasp Raven tightly. Instead he grasped on to Raven's hand, kissing it maniacally. A swarm of memories buzzed in her brain, but Raven fought them away. Cold; it was very chilly.

"Rae, your're alright." Beast Boy whimpered, grasping onto her hand gently. Weakly, Raven pulled herself out of the hospital bed. She imperceptibly eased herself over to Beast Boy, and embraced him softly. Hesitantly, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven's back. Eyes sparkling like crazy, Beast Boy gently eased his lips over Raven's. A feeling of warmth spread inside of Raven's stomach, erasing all the mishaps of the world. Momentarily, she dwelled inside of paradise.

"I'm so glad, your're okay." Beast Boy whispered, nuzzling Raven's hair. Flinching, Raven nearly pulled away from Beast Boy's touch. Seeing Raven's discomfort, he pulled away from Raven momentarily.

"You are okay, aren't you?" Beast Boy questioned, eyeing Raven's frailty's ever-so-carefully. All the damage caused by the nail's had been erased, due to Raven's healing power's. Sighing, Raven gently eased her fingers through Beast Boy's hair. Being near Beast Boy made her feel safe, as if nothing could ever harm her. It was pure, one hundred percent bliss.

"I'm alright, I just need a little time to heal." Raven muttered, slowly returning herself to the hospital bed. The cool sheets engulfed Raven's body, allowing her to get comfortable. The snow white blanket was tainted with droplets of sweat, but Raven couldn't have cared less.

"Raven, do you hate me now?" Beast Boy asked, his voice getting shaky. Everything depended on her answer, a ingle word could tear Beast Boy's world apart. Eye's softening, Raven gave Beast Boy a look of the utmost concern. It was obvious that she wasn't the only one, suffering from the incident.

"Don't be ridicules, Beast Boy. I don't hate you!" Raven snapped, glaring at Beast Boy. It was easy to see his stirring guilt within his soul; thus, Raven's sympathetic side began to shine through. "Why would I hate you?"

"I didn't think, you could ever look at me the same way. Every time you look at me, it will bring back the memories." Beast Boy whimpered, clutching onto Raven's hand. Sighing, Raven gently squeezed Beast Boy's hand.

"It wasn't your fault, Beast Boy." Raven whispered, softly smiling at him. The crisp night air was cool and comfortable; it was the kind of night that made you want to sing. The stars blared through the windowpane, casting formations upon the floor.

"I feel like, I should have done something! I could have helped you!" Beast Boy cried, the sparkle in his eyes disappearing. Facing Beast Boy directly, Raven stared into Beast Boy's eye's. There was so much suffering inside of those jade orbs.

"There was nothing that, could have been done! Now are you going to join me in here, or am I going to freeze to death?" Raven questioned, patting the bed absentmindedly. Smiling, Beast Boy climbed into the bed next to Raven. Wrapping his arms around Raven's midriff, Beast Boy exhaled a contented sigh.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to Firenze2000!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Epilogue!**

* * *

_11 Years Later……_

Jasmine Logan lay on the floor, reading a freshly bought novel. Her long, green hair was pulled into a tight French braid, exposing her interesting face. Annoyance became encrusted on her face, when her brother Silver Logan stalked noisily into the room. Unlike Jasmine, he looked more like Raven than Beast Boy. However; Jasmine was gifted with her mother's personality, while Silver acted more like his father. Thus; they were constantly experiencing sibling rivalry.

"Hey, sis! What cha' doing?" Silver asked, his ten-year old face glowing with innocence. Wrinkling her nose, Jasmine lifted her chin off the couch. Titan's Tower hadn't changed much in the last eleven years; the Titans were still fighting crime, Cyborg loved his car, and Beast Boy played video games. However, a few things have changed; children roamed Titan's Tower, Karen was now a official Titan, and Robin finally asked Starfire to marry him.

"What does it look like, Frog Breath?" Jasmine snapped, rereading a sentence repeatedly. Pulling the book away from Jasmine, Silver lifted the novel above his head. "Hey! Give that back, you bubble head!"

"Ya' better be nice to me, Jas." Silver said, hiding the book behind his back. "Mom said that you're going to be in big trouble, if you hurt me again."

"That isn't fair; you started it!" Jasmine yelled, reaching for the book. Breaking into fits of laughter, Silver pulled the book fartheraway from Jasmine. Scowling, Jasmine crossed her arms in the utmost annoyance. Silver's mid-length lavender hair, flung itself around his head.

"You're right, I did start it! You just gotta' wipe that grimace off of your face, and try out the good ole' puppy dog look! It works every time; you should try it. Your big eyes would make dad melt faster, than ice in the summer." Silver stated, laughing as Jasmine's scowl deepened. Her shiny, green eyes, projected a death glare.

"What do you want from me?" Jasmine questioned, knowing her brother's manipulation techniques. His smile grew, showing his white teeth. Silver had a plan. '_Oh goodness, what does he want me to do? I remember the last time this happened, and it did not end in good graces,'_ Jasmine thought.

"Do you remember that vase inside mom and dad's room; the one they said never to touch?" Silver asked, his purple eyes sparkling. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Jasmine stared Silver down. Sometimes, Silver could be incredibly stupid.

"Of course." Jasmine stated, huffing in irritation. There was no way in hell that she was going to go after some old, stupid vase. The thing didn't even look decent. Sure, she was curious about the contents of the vase thing. However; she knew that her mom had good reason to restrict the touching of the vase. Their father even seemed upset, when Silver went near the cupboard where the vase was stored.

"Haven't you ever wondered, what was inside of it?" Silver questioned, waving his hands in excitement. Hopping off of the couch, Jasmine concluded that she would get the book later. Right now, she had to get away from Silver. She didn't want to be apart of his immature behavior.

"Yes, but I'm going to respect mom's wishes. You don't want to upset mother, do you? You know mum and dad have been trying for another baby, and they're getting frustrated! Mother doesn't need anymore stress!" Jasmine cried, trying to brush past Silver. Grabbing onto his sister's arm, Silver gently cornered the purple haired girl.

"She doesn't have to find out! We can just take a peep, and our parents will never figure it out! Mom won't even know! Please, Jas!" Silver pouted, his lower popping out. The boy had perfected the look long ago, even his sister was putty between his pale fingers. The only one immune to his brilliantly adorable face was his mother, Raven.

"Alright, alright! If we get caught, then you take all the blame!" Jasmine said, annoyed that she had been subdued. Cheering, Silver threw his hands in the air. Silver was strong alone, but with his sister he was invincible!

"Score! I gotta' plan!" Silver hollered, pulling out a piece of line paper. Spreading the document upon the table, the brightly colored paper shimmered. The plan was poorly drawn, and his scribbles were illegible. The paper was even ripped in several places.

"Great plan! I can't even read it, you twerp!" Jasmine yelled, smacking Silver on the back of the head. Rubbing the spot furiously, Silver glared at his younger sister. Grabbing the messy diagram, Jasmine crumbled it in her fist.

"Hey! Now what are we going to do? Mom and dad could come back, from their walk any minute now!" Silver whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. Smirking, Jasmine chucked the crumbled chart at Silver's head.

"Here's the plan; we run in, look into the vase, do a victory dance, then run back out again. Quick, simple and effective!" Jasmine stated, laughing as she patted Silver's head. Looking crestfallen, Silver threw a temper tantrum.

"Hey! That was what my plan said!" Silver complained, his purple eye's glowing.

"Well, make it legible next time!" Jasmine stated, counteracting the anger in Silver's eyes. She really did love her brother, but he was such a easy target.

"Hey! It looked cool on paper!" Jasmine burst into laughter, as Silver said this. The squiggles on the paper, could have beendrawn by a walrus.

"No, it didn't! It would have looked cool,if somebody withtalent had drawn it! Unfortunatly, that isn't you!" Jasmine said, but she began to feel guilty. Hurt was burning in her brother's eyes.

"Why are you such a meanie?" Silver asked, masking his hurt. '_Does Jasmine hate me_,' Silver inquired.

"I'm your sister, it's my job!" Jasmine stated, secretly planning to apologize.

"Let's just get started!" Silver said, his head hanging low. He began to move lethargically out of the room, his shoulders hanging low. Following, Jasmine was led by Silver to their parent's room. The long hallway seemed to be incredibly long, when you were overcome with extreme guilt.

"Sorry." Jasmine whispered, tapping her brother on the shoulder. Ignoring his sister's apology, Silver kept on walking. "The picture was good. I'm just a toad's wart."

"Yes, you are. But, I for give you." Silver smiled, grabbing onto his sister's arm. In the distance the sound of a electric door could be heard; their parents were home.

"Are we still gonna' look in the vase?" Silver questioned, becoming a little frightened. '_What if we get caught_,' Silver inquired.

"You aren't getting cold feet, are you?" Jasmine asked, getting excited. There was no way that she was going to stop now. Whatever hesitation existed at the beginning of the task had disappeared. Jasmine Roth had been presented with a challenge, in which she did not plan on failing.

"Umm….. Maybe, a little. I don't think this is a good idea." Silver said, his voice growing shaky. They were in front of their parents door now; they were so close. Jasmine's smile was growing superior to everything around it.

"Come on, chicken. It was your plan, in the first place." Jasmine hissed, opening their parent's door. The entrance to the chamber hissed open, revealing a dark room. A large bed lay in the middle of the floor, and a wedding picture decorated the cupboard. In the picture; a soft smile was plastered on Raven's face, while Beast Boy had his green arm slung around Raven.

"There it is!" Silver whispered, pointing to the desk in the corner. Within its drawers lay their curiosity. What was inside of the plain vase? What was so spectacular about it? They just had to find out.

"Yep." Jasmine cried, raising inside the room. Reaching the wooden desk, Jasmine touched the wooden desktop. Silver soon accompanied Jasmine's side, his eye's were wide with excitement. Jasmine unsteadily opened the drawer, and pulled out the vase. Trembling, her hand held the vase close to her.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**?" Raven gasped, opening the door. Jumping in surprise, Jasmine felt the vase drop from the hand. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the instructurmente neared the ground. A deafening crash ran through the room, and a flash of light filled the air. Overcome with a need to protect her screaming children, Raven rushed over to them. The green flashes of light continued, making it impossible to move.

"No." Raven whimpered, clutching the children in her arms. Jasmine begun to cry from guilt, while Silver collapsed from shock. Doing her best to calm the distraught children, Raven hauled the children onto the bed. The door to their room unfastened itself, revealing a very confused Beast Boy.

"What happened?" Beast Boy inquired, staring at his upset offspring. Nearly everything in the room was enhanced with black energy, caused by Raven's unsettled emotions.

"Robbie's back."

**To be continued in**……. _Homicidal spree 3: The Forgotten Passage!_

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Author's Note!**

_Well, this is it for Homicidal Spree 2! I hope it was acceptable! YOU GUY'S ROCK! (: _

_Cheers!_

_Ravenmasteroftele!_


End file.
